A Family
by Justicerocks
Summary: No matter what happens we're a family, and we always will be."
1. The Engagement

**A\N Here's my new story I hope everybody likes it! :D I want to thank **_iheartflashpoint _**for making me realize that it's about time there was a story without anything bad happening (expect a little family drama) I also want to thank her for letting me slightly use her idea! :D **

**A Family**

It was pouring rain outside as Jules Callaghan jumped out of her car and ran as fast as she could towards her boyfriends apartment building _why did I forget my umbrella?" _she asked herself miserably as she thanked the doorman by nodding her head and walked inside the apartment building and quickly towards the elevators. She usually took the stairs but she was soaking wet and carrying a suitcase full of clothes and other things that she needed for two weeks at Sam's parents house. Stepping into the elevator she pressed the button that would take her up to the twentieth floor and waited impatiently. Elevator rides always seemed longer when she was waiting to see her boyfriend. She and Sam had been going out for a little over a year and things between them couldn't be going better especially since their team had found about them and Sergeant Parker was surprisingly ok with them dating but only if it didn't effect the team which it didn't. Walking out of the elevators Jules walked the familiar route to Sam's beautiful apartment suite and searched her purse for her set of keys. _"Don't tell me I forgot my keys?" _She sighed as she finally found them opening the door she walked into the apartment and stopped dead in her tracks as she walked into the living room and saw candles and flowers, "Sammy," She called, "What's going on?"

"Hey, baby." Sam greeted his girlfriend as he walked into the living room and kissed her, "You're wet," He commented against her lips as he pulled away, "You must be freezing," He told her as he took of his shirt and handed it to her, "Go change into this and then come back here."

"Sam I have my own clothes," She reminded him smiling playfully as she handed the shirt back to him, "It's just water anyways it'll dry."

"Jules, I don't want you getting sick. You need those clothes for our trip so just go and put this on and meet me back here." Sam told her as he handed the shirt back to her.

"Ok fine Sam I'm not arguing as long you don't put another shirt on." She told him as she turned around and walked towards his washroom where she quickly took off her wet clothes and changed into his blue t-shirt putting her hair into a ponytail she walked back into the living room still trying to figure out what was going on, "Did I forget something?" She wondered as she walked towards him.

"Not yet," Sam told her as he gently took her hand and led her towards the couch, "Sit down," He told her as she looked at him funny, "Jules just sit down this will all make sense soon."

"Ok Sam I'm sitting." Jules told him as she sat down on the couch and watched him get down on one knee, "oh my, gosh," Jules eyes quickly filled with tears as she realized what he was doing.

"Jules," Sam slowly began, "You know I'm not very good with expressing my emotions and telling the people I love the most that I really, really care but I love you Jules. I love you more then I ever thought it was possible to love a person. You're the most beautiful women in the world and I still have no idea why you fell in love with me but I'm so happy you did because you've changed my life." Sam told her as he pulled out a small box, "Julianna Callaghan will you marry me?" He asked her.

Tears flooded down Jules face and she couldn't think or talk so she nodded her head as he gently but the beautiful diamond ring. "I love you." She finally managed to get out as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Jules." He smiled back as he kissed her, "I have another surprise for you too." He told her against her lips

"What?" Jules asked him not taking her eyes off her new engagement ring.

"I'm transferring to team two when we get back." He smiled, "Apparently you can't marry team members." He laughed as she gently hit his chest.

"That's not fair that means in fourteen months you'll have another two weeks off." Jules shook her head playfully as she slowly kissed him, "I have a surprise for you too but you can't see it yet." She whispered seductively in his ear, "Go into your bedroom and I'll be there shortly.

"What if I said no?" Sam asked her playfully as he stood where he was waiting to see what she did.

"Then I'd say that you're very, very stupid." Jules told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began slowly kissing it, "Now do you want to see what I got you or not?" She whispered softly into his ear.

"I don't know?" Sam playfully responded as he slowly turned around, "But I'm pretty sure I do so I'll go." He smiled as he walked quickly towards his bedroom.

Jules made sure Sam was out of sight before she opened her suitcase "I hope this still fits." She whispered to herself as she pulled out what she was looking for and went into the washroom to change.

TBC

**A\N I promise the next chapter is way longer! Please review!**


	2. Morning Before and After

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has read and reviewed this story and a special thanks to **_iheartflashpoint _**for encouraging me to update! I hope everybody likes this chapter!**

**Morning Before and After**

Jules woke up the next morning smiling from ear to ear she and Sam had the most amazing night last night. As she lay in his bed wrapped tightly in his arms and looked at her engagement ring she knew she was living her fairy tale life she had always dreamed of as a young girl. Slowly and quietly sitting up in bed she looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was eight thirty, Sam had said before that he wanted to leave by nine. Sighing Jules slid back down in the bed and pressed her lips gently against Sam's "Good morning," She giggled as his eyes flew open and he sleepily stared at her, "Sorry I had to wake you up its eight thirty.

"That's ok sweetie," Sam smiled sleepily as he kissed her, "I've never been a morning person, just another reason why the army and I weren't a good match." He told her as he sat up, "I'm going to have a quick shower, well I'm gone you should consider packing that blue nightgown you wore last night."

Jules smiled as she crawled to the end of the bed and watched Sam get a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from his closet. "Sam," She said as he started to walk towards the washroom, "Do you think your parents will like me?" She asked him trying not to sound as worried as she really was. She wanted his parents to like her especially now that they were engaged.

Sam stopped walking and turned around, "Jules," Sam walked towards his fiancée and sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, "My mother will love you, you'll be like the daughter she never had and always wanted. She's loved you since I first told her about you and my father-" Sam sighed he didn't know what his father would think of her he didn't even know what his father thought of him half the time.

"Your father will hate me." Jules finished for him as her head fell onto his shoulder.

"My father doesn't like most people he meet's Jules." Sam ran his fingers through her hair, "He'll probably hate you as much as your father and brothers will hate me." He said in an effort to make her smile.

"My father and brothers aren't going to hate you. How can they when they haven't even met you yet?" Jules asked him smiling a little.

"They'll meet me Jules and they'll hate me." Sam told her as he walked towards the washroom, "Can I have a shower now?" He asked as he saw her starting at him hands on her hips

"Fine, go ahead!" Jules sighed as she took her hands off her hips and stormed out of the room muttering something about men. _They're not going to hate him!_ She told herself angrily as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and then went on a search for something she felt like eating, "Sam seriously needs to go shopping." She said out loud as she settled for a bowl of cereal and walked over to the kitchen table and began eating. A few minutes later she finished eating and walked towards her suitcase and picked up a box before she hid it and found a light pink t-shirt and track pants to change into. Walking back into Sam's bed room Jules quickly changed her clothes and fingered the blue silk nightgown that was now in her hands. She knew Sam had loved it but she didn't know if she should pack it.

"Hey sweetheart," Sam walked back into his bedroom and wrapped his wet hands around her middle, "You should go put that in your suitcase before you forget it." He told her.

"Sam, I'm not sure I'm going to bring it." Jules told him as she turned around in his arms so they were face to face, "Are we seriously going to let what happened last night happen at your parent's house?

"Yeah ok maybe bringing this isn't a good idea." Sam agreed, "But that just goes to show that I don't think straight in the morning," He told her, "And hopefully now that you've given me a very gross image I'll wake up."

Jules laughed, "If you're still not awake you can always sleep in the car I'll drive, you know how much I love you car." She winked. Sam had bought a new _Lexus _a few weeks ago and so far Jules was the only person other then him to ride in it but he still hadn't let her drive it.

"No way Jules, I love you but there's no way I'm letting you drive my new car." He shook his head, "I'm driving, besides you don't know how to get there and you need your sleep." He told her glad he had a reason for driving his car.

"I know your car has GPS." Jules smiled playfully as she turned around and ran into the living room and grabbed her suitcase and started walking towards the front door allowing Sam to catch up.

"Jules come on not in the morning!" Sam sighed as he grabbed his suitcase and chased after her, never in the morning alright sweetie." He told her as he caught up to her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Does that mean I can drive your car in the afternoon or evening?" She laughed as he looked at her with a less then amused expression on his face.

"Ok Sam, I'm sorry," Jules apologized as she followed him out the front door of his apartment, "How did you grow up in a military family not liking the mornings again?"

"That's actually why I don't like the morning Jules thanks to my father and his stupid ideas." Sam complained miserably as he wondered why he and Jules were going to visit his parents for two weeks.

"Sam," Jules began slowly on a scale of one too ten how much do you and your father not get along?" She wanted to know.

"One hundred," Sam told her miserably as they waited for the elevator.

"Great," Jules said under her breath, "I hope one thing goes right," She sighed as she held onto Sam's hand tightly.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D :D **


	3. Bad Taste

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D You all rock. Thank you especially to **_mollymarine _**who edited this chapter and convinced me to write the Jammy scence at the begining. :D I hope everyone likes the chapter. **

**Bad Taste**

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Sam asked Jules as he quickly looked at her and saw that she was tossing and turning in her seat.

"I'm fine Sam my stomach just hurts." Jules told him as she took off her shoes and curled her feet underneath her.

Sam gently took her hand in his and stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb "Just try and go to sleep Jules we still have a long ways to go."

"That's a great idea Sammy the only problem with it is I'm not tired." Jules sighed miserably. "Since we're driving to your parent's house though do you think you could tell me a little more about them?"

Sam sighed, "Jules my family isn't my favourite subject of conversation." He told her, "Besides I've told you enough." He tried to convince her even though he knew they both knew that he hadn't told her enough.

"Just barely," Jules told him. "Come on Sam I really don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of your parents especially your father."

"Jules my father probably isn't going to like you no matter what you do." Sam warned her, "He's not an easy person to please believe me I spent my childhood years trying to do it."

"Ok so when you were younger did you and your father get along?" Jules hoped there was at least some relationship between his father and him.

Sam shook his head, "No sorry sweetie he always thought everything I did wasn't good enough even when I scored a winning goal in hockey or got an A on an assignment or test. There was always something I was doing wrong so when I was thirteen I decided that I was never going to please my father and I started acting out a little in school and that's when things got really bad between us."

"You didn't do anything wrong Sam I would have done the same thing." Jules reassured him.

Sam smiled, "You sound like my mother." He commented. "Anyways my grades started slipping and my father would yell at me all night long telling me how he wished I'd never been born and how I was a disgrace to our family name and when he'd been drinking a lot he'd hit me a few times to try and knock some sense into me."

Jules gasped at the thought of a parent hitting their child, "What did you do?" She wanted to know.

"Well I didn't really do anything until I was in high school and I realized that I needed to get good grades in order to be able to do something with my life so I pulled my marks up again and when I was eighteen I joined the army but my father told me I'd make a terrible solider because I couldn't follow orders."

Jules smiled a little as she held tightly onto her stomach "Sam as much as it hurts me to say this that has a little bit of truth in it. You're not the best at following orders."

Sam smiled "Yeah I know but the army helped me with that." He told her, "I was in the army for five years and when I got out I joined the SRU as you know and ever since then my father's tried everything to try and get me to join the army again but that's not what I want to be doing and he knows and hates that." Sam explained to her.

Jules shook her head, "Who cares what he thinks. You're doing what you want to be doing and that's all that counts. My father wasn't too pleased with me when I decided to become a police officer but he respected my decision and he's supported me."

Sam smiled, "Your father seems like a nice man." He told her as she nodded her head.

"Yeah he is and so are my older brothers. They've been bugging me to bring you home for any holiday they've probably named all of them." Jules told him. "Three weeks ago when I talked to my father last I told him I might be coming home for Thanksgiving if I could get time off do you think you'd be able to see about getting time off too?"

Sam sighed, "I'll think about it Jules, but right now you should try and get some sleep." He told her, "Just close your eyes and your fall asleep." He told her.

"I don't think so but I'll try." Jules told him as she leaned her head against the window and feel asleep quickly.

Sam pulled into his parents driveway around eleven o'clock and parked the car turning it off he looked over at his sleeping fiancée and smiled, "Jules," He gently shook her shoulder, "Jules sweetheart wake up," He said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are we at your parent's house all ready?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes as she sat up straight and looked at the huge mansion in front of her, "Oh, my gosh!" She exclaimed as she looked at the beautiful three story house in front of her. "What does your father do? Run the base?" She asked Sam as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car to get a better look at the house.

"That's exactly what he does." Sam told her as he opened the trunk and got their suitcases out. "He's always at work though so it should just be my Mom home." He explained to her as he started to make his way up the long driveway.

Jules nodded her head as she followed him wheeling her suitcase behind her, "Ok," Jules nodded her head as she continued to look at the beautiful house in front of her.

Sam smiled as he looked at her, "Your stomach feel any better he?" He asked as he gently placed her hand in his.

"A little," Jules admitted, "The nap did help though." She told him as the white oak doors flew open Sam's mother cam running out to greet them.

"Sammy!" She screamed as she pulled her only son into a huge bear hug.

"Hi, Mom," Sam smiled as his mother held him tightly, "It's good to see you." He told her.

"I haven't seen you in over six months and all I get is an, it's good to see you?" Debra asked her son throwing her hands up in the air and smiling as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry," Sam smiled, "Mom this is my fiancée Jules Callaghan." San told his mother as her face broke out into an even bigger smile and hugged Jules.

"I know, you're more beautiful in person then in the pictures Sammy's showed me." She smiled. "Although I don't believe I was ever informed of this." She smiled gently taking Jules hand and showing Sam the engagement ring,

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Sam told her as they continued to walk towards the house, "Plus you know I thought that if I called you Jules might overhear the conversation, or I'd have to leave a message which she'd hear-"

"Excuses, excuses," Debra laughed as they walked into the house, "I want to hear all about how Sammy proposed later."

"Later?" Sam asked his mother wanting to make sure he had heard her correctly. "Why later?" He asked as he sighed and shook his head, "What does Dad want know?"

"Your father wants to see you and Jules in his office. He said it was important." Debra told her son as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's always important!" Sam threw his hands up in the air. "I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait. Why does he want to see Jules in his office anyways?"

"I don't know you'll find out once you get there." Debra told her son as he shook his heads, "Look Sam the sooner you go the sooner it'll be over with." She tried to reason with her son.

"Sam, your father probably just wants to meet me, come it'll give me a chance to drive your car." Jules tried to convince him that seeing his father was a good idea.

"We can walk to my father's office from here." Sam told her miserably.

"Ok, so you can give me a little tour of the base on our way." Jules tried again, "Please Sam, it might be important."

Sam laughed sarcastically, "That would be a first," He told her as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Ok Jules we can go but don't say I didn't warm you." He told her as he took her hand and led her back out of the house and down the driveway.

**************************************************

"General Braddock, your son and his fiancée are here to see you." A young Corporal told General Victor Braddock as he knocked on his office door.

"Thank you Corporal you can let them in." General Braddock told him.

"Yes sir." The Corporal replied as Sam and Jules walked into his office.

"Ah, Samuel, Julianna," General Braddock said, "Julianna I've been doing a little background check on you.

"What kind of background check?" Sam asked his father as he held onto Jules hand tightly.

"Grew up in Medicine Hat Alberta; Four older brothers, father of Irish decent, mother of Italian decent. Your father's an ex-Police Officer that moved your older brothers and you away from-" General Braddock continued to read Jules file but Sam nastily cut him off.

"You didn't have the right to pull her file!" Sam yelled furiously as a few tears fell from Jules eyes.

"Samuel I have the right to know who my only son is dating if I want to and I don't like your tone!" General Braddock yelled furiously.

"Sam its fine just leaves it alone." Jules told him quietly wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"No it's not ok Jules," Sam told her before he tuned his attention back to his father, "If the only reason you wanted to see us was so that you could upset my fiancée then I think we're going to leave!"

"Sam," Jules said again as she cleared her throat and looked at Sam's father, "I'm not ashamed of where I come from sir and I know actually how my mother died because I was in the car with her and I had to watch her die because the EMT's couldn't there fast enough to safe her, so you can sit their and interrogate me all you want but I'm madly in love with your son and nothing is going to change that." Jules told him trying her best not to start crying again.

"Nobody asked you and speaking out of turn isn't going to get you anywhere!" General Braddock yelled at Jules as he turned back to his son, "You're well aware of my feelings towards your dating especially marriage."

"Dad! I'm not marrying some snobby rich girl from a high profile family, I love Jules and that's who I'm marrying and if you have a problem with that then that's your problem because there isn't a thing you can do about it!" Sam told his father as he turned around and stormed out of his office holding tightly onto Jules hand.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D**


	4. Future Right Now

**A\N I am so, so sorry it took me so long to post but it wasn't letting me upload the any documents but it's working now! :D I hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

**Future Right Now**

Sam hadn't said one word to Jules as he stormed out of his father's office and back towards his parent's house. "Sam I don't think your father running a background check on me is all that bad." Jules told him as they walked up the long driveway of his parent's house. "It's currently not worth getting into an argument over." She told him.

"Jules he doesn't have the right to remind you that your mother died and to yell at you." Sam told her, "He hates you because you're not who he thinks I should marry and that's not ok." Sam told her as he knocked on the door.

"Sam it's fine everybody has the right to their own opinion." Jules reminded him

"No Jules it's not fine!" Sam told her starting to get angry and frustrated as he reached for the doorbell but his mother finally opened the door he stormed inside angrily took off his shoes grabbed his suitcase and ran upstairs.

Jules watched him go and ran her hand over her face as she turned to his mother "Should I go and talk to him or will that just make it worse." She wondered.

Debra pulled Jules into a hug, "Just leave him, he'll come around eventually he always does. What was the argument of the day?" She wondered as she led Jules into the kitchen where she was busy making dinner.

"Well General Braddock read my file out loud and said some things that Sam didn't think he should have said. Sam told him that and General Braddock started yelling at him and then when I spoke up he yelled at me and reminded Sam that he didn't like it that he was dating me and how we shouldn't be getting married. Then Sam grabbed my hand and we stormed out of the office.

Debra shook her head as she stirred the stew, "I'm sorry you had to me in the middle of that dear. She apologized.

"No, I'm fine and I told Sam that but he didn't want to listen to me." Jules told her sighing. "Do you need any help with dinner?" She asked.

Debra smiled, "No I'm ok you're on vacation you need to relax but I could always use the company." She smiled, "Tell me a little more about this big family of yours I keep hearing about."

Jules smiled brightly, "I have four older brothers all of them married and thirteen almost fourteen nephews." Jules told her smiling. "I'm the only one that moved really far away from the small town we grew up in so I don't get to see them a lot so when I do it's pretty special. I want to go back home for Thanksgiving if I can convince Sam to come with me. He seems to think my father and older brothers will kill him which I know they won't because I'd hurt them first."

Debra smiled as she heard Jules talk proudly about her family, "You might need to do some talking to get Sam to agree to go but seeing your loving family will be good for him. You're exactly what Sam needs and don't let his father convince you otherwise."

"Thanks Mrs. Braddock that really means a lot." Jules smiled as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "If it's ok with you I think I'm going to go and talk to Sam."

"No go ahead dear the guest room is the second door on the left." She told her, "And for the record you can call me Debra." She smiled.

"Thank you Debra." Jules smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the main hallway where she picked up her two bags and walked towards the stairs and climbed up them. Finding the guest room easily she opened the door, "Sammy?" She placed her bags beside the bed and walked into the washroom where she heard running water "Sammy," She called a little louder over the running water so he could hear her.

"In a minute baby," He poked his head out of the curtains and quickly finished washing his hair. "Can you hand me a towel?" He asked as he poked his heads out of the curtains again.

"No," Jules shook her head playfully, "You can get a towel when you come out." She added.

Sam sighed playfully as he stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel, "You're so going to pay for this later." He kissed her quickly on the lips before walking back into the room.

Jules followed him, "So did the shower help you calm down a little?" She wondered. She knew that when Sam was upset or angry a nice long hot shower helped him clear his mind and calm down.

"Yeah it did." He told her, "But I'm still mad at my father. He had no right to pull your file and read it out loud."

"Sam," Jules sighed as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's no big deal I've forgotten about it already. Maybe you should too." She kissed him on the lips as she bent down to open her smaller bag and got put her lap top. "I haven't had time to email or call Lucy yet. She'll jump five thousand feet when she finds out we're engaged, she's been bugging me for ages about when we were getting married. She wants a Granddaughter in the worst way." Jules smiled as she turned on her lap top.

"Whoa, Jules lets focus on getting married first then we can worry about kids." Sam told her as he changed clothes and sat down beside her on the bed pulling her gently into his arms.

"Yeah I know, I'm just saying." Jules told him, "You do want kids though right?" She asked him. Jules wanted to have kids and she didn't know if Sam did or not.

"Jules if you want to have kids then we'll have kids." Sam told her as he kissed her sweetly on the cheek and watched her open her email and find her step-mother's email address quickly.

"Are you sure Sam?" Jules asked as she began typing her email.

"Jules I want whatever makes you happy and if having kids is what's going to make you happy then that's what I'll do." He told her as he read her email and smiled at what she was typing.

"Ok but I want a daughter, I mean I love my nephews but I have way too many boys in my family." She told him smiling.

"Jules if we have a daughter, that looks actually like you then we'll have the prettiest baby in the world and that's completely fine with me."

Jules blushed as she continued to type "And if we happen to have a son that looks like you then I'll be fine with that. Until he's a teenager of course then you know all of the girls will have huge crushes on him and he won't want anything to do with us."

Sam smiled, "Yeah well you know I am pretty hot." He puffed out his chest as Jules rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him.

"I'm adding that to my email just to let you know." She warned as she started telling her step-mother Lucy about what had just happened.

Sam's eyes widened, "No Jules I don't think that's a good idea. I was joking anyways."

"Relax Sammy I know, Lucy will think that too, she's great." Jules smiled. Even though she missed her real mother she simply adored her step-mother in everyway possible ever since she and her father got married when she was twelve.

"So you've said." Sam reminded her smiling. "So when do you want to get married?" He asked her suddenly.

"In June, at a beautiful church, with all of our family and friends there," Jules answered quickly without even thinking. She already had their wedding all planed out.

Sam smiled, "Where?" He asked, "Toronto or Alberta?"

Jules stopped typing her email and looked at Sam, "I actually don't know," She admitted, "I'll ask Lucy, she always knows what to do."

"Ok," Sam nodded his head; "About the family thing-" He began telling her.

"Sam!" Jules cut him off. "I want a traditional wedding with both our families there. If you and your father are going to end up fighting then just don't invite him but-" A few tears fell out of Jules eyes.

Sam sighed as he gently kissed the top of Jules head, "Don't worry Jules my father will be there and we won't be fighting. I promise I'll at least try and make peace with him."

"Sam you don't have to-that's not what I meant-" Jules tried to tell him as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Jules if I don't at least try and talk to my father you won't be able to have that traditional wedding and I want to give that to you." Sam told her, "If I can't get through to him tonight then I have a week." Sam slightly smiled.

Jules face broke out into a huge smile as she put her lap top gently on the bed and ran up to him, "I love you so, so much Sammy!" She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked as she pulled out of the kiss.

"No I'm sure I'll live." He told her as he kissed her one last time before he opened the door and walked out of the room.

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D **


	5. Never Knew

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story it means a lot to me. I'm going to try and post a few chapters today becsuse I go back to school tomorrow and I may not be able to update as much on weeknights.**

**Never Knew**

Sam sighed as he walked into his father's office building and towards his office he knew that talking to his father probably wouldn't do him any good but if he didn't try at least then he'd be letting Jules down and that was something he didn't want to do. After finding out from the young Corporal that worked for him that his father was in a meeting Sam made his way towards the conference room and waited outside watching as his father walked out of the room with five other men three of whom Sam knew. Walking towards one of the men Sam stopped in front of him and asked "Colonel Avery how's Jeff doing the last time I got an email from he still had a broken wrist. Sam told one if his father's close friends and the father of one of his best friends growing up.

Colonel Avery smiled, "Jeffery's doing fine he'll be back from his tour in two months. I'll tell him you said hi." Colonel Avery smiled.

"Thank you sir, but do you think you could give me his email because he told me it and I wrote it on a piece of paper but I kind of lost it." Sam smiled a little. He always seemed to be loosing something.

Colonel Avery smiled "Of course I can Samuel I have it in my office, if your father doesn't mind me stealing you for a few minutes." Colonel Avery looked at General Braddock.

"No, go ahead I'll be in my office." General Braddock told Sam as he walked down the hall and turned left.

Sam sighed as he followed Colonel Avery towards his office, "So I hear you're getting married," Colonel Avery smiled at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened, "My father told you that?" He asked, "He hates the idea of me marrying my fiancée." Sam sighed as he rubbed his feet on the ground.

Colonel Avery shook his head, "No he doesn't son. He's very, very proud of you, but don't tell him I said that. He's still my boss, even if we are friends." Colonel Avery reminded Sam as he walked into his office and grabbed a piece of scrap paper and pen and began writing down his son's email address for Sam. "You've never met your Dad's father right?" He asked as he handed Sam the piece of paper.

"No sir." Sam shook his head. "I promise not to loose this sir," Sam put the piece of paper safely in his pocket and turned to leave.

"Sam," Colonel Avery stopped Sam in his tracks making him turn around, "Your father and Grandfather never got along. Your Grandfather was quite possibly the meanest man I've ever met. When you were born, your father wouldn't let him anywhere near you and security had to throw him out of the hospital. That was the last time your grandfather and father ever talked to each other your father didn't even go to his funeral when he died."

Sam stood there mouth open and wide eyed he'd never been told any of this by anyone before. "I never knew-I mean I thought-" Sam didn't know what to say.

"Don't let that happen ok, you and your father are more alike then you think." Colonel Avery told Sam, "But whatever you do, don't mention this conversation to anyone. I'm not supposed to remember any of what I told you.

Sam nodded his head, "Don't worry Colonel Avery I promise not to tell this to anyone, but thank you sir. You've helped me a lot." Sam told him as he ran as fast as could down the hallway and down the stairs.

***********************************

"Too long, too ugly, to girly," Jules sighed a frustrated sigh as she looked at wedding dresses online, "When we go to Alberta I'm going shopping with Lucy and my sister in-law's." She decided as she finally gave up after looking at over fifty different dresses. "I want something young something-" Jules smiled brightly as she remembered she fell in love with her mothers wedding dress when she was younger it was perfect the only question was if it was still somewhere in her fathers house. Walking over towards her purse she got out her personal cell phone and found her father and step-mother's number, "Please be home," She said as she listened to the phone ring.

*******************************************

"Jules!" Her step-mother Lucy quickly answered the phone in the kitchen after reading the caller display, "I was just about to call you. I want to know everything about how Sam proposed." She told her as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

*****************************************

Jules smiled brightly, "Everything or the PG version?" Jules wondered smiling.

**************************************************************

"The PG version Jules, safe the other version for Hayley, Jessica, Cindy and Maya.

*****************************************************

Jules smiled, "Ok well stupid me it was pouring rain and I forgot my umbrella so I had to run into his apartment building and when I walked into his apartment and into the living room I saw flowers and candles everywhere. Then Sam came in and told me I was wet so he gave me one of his t-shirts to change into and when I got back he took me towards the couch and told me to sit down. So I did and then he proposed to me! The rings beautiful it's a diamond and it's very beautiful,"

*******************************************************************

"Lucky girl," Lucy smiled, "Now what's this I hear about Sam not wanting to come here for Thanksgiving?" She wanted to know.

*****************************************************

"It's not what you think Lucy, Sam doesn't have a huge family and I think he's a little nervous plus he thinks that dad and my brothers will kill him." Jules rolled her eyes.

***********************************************************

"Well Jules sweetie you can't really blame him I mean any man is scared enough to meet their girlfriend's father but add four older brothers into the mix and that young man must be scared to death and rightfully so, but Jack and the boys wouldn't do anything to hurt him unless of course he's hurt you in anyway then of course he's dead."

************************************************

"Well then he's fine because Sam has never and never will do anything to hurt me." Jules told her sighing, "Is Dad there?" She asked.

*****************************************************************8

"Yeah," Lucy nodded her head, "He's outside; I'll go and get him."

*******************************************

"No, Lucy its fine he's probably busy, just tell him that I want to talk to him."

************************************************************

"Jules," Lucy began slowly, "You know you can tell me anything right?" She asked her, "Is something wrong?"

*************************************************************

"No Lucy everything's fine I just need to talk to my father but it's not really important I was just wondering-" Jules began.

**************************************

"Wondering what?" Lucy asked her gently.

******************************************

"Wondering if Dad kept my Mom's wedding dress when she died." A few tears fell from Jules eyes as she remembered her mother.

*********************************************************

"Would it make you feel better if I told you it's in the attic waiting for you to wear it?" Lucy asked.

**************************************************

"He kept it" Jules asked surprised.

*****************************

"He didn't want to but I knew how much you loved the dress so I convinced him to keep it so I hid it and nobody knows where it is but me." She told her smiling.

***********************************************************

"That was when I was thirteen, right and Dad wanted to clean the attic, I always thought he gave that away too." Jules told her.

************************************************************

"Nope," Lucy told her, "I'll email you back and call you tomorrow but I'll let you go now because I know that this call is costing you a lot of money." Lucy told her.

*********************************************

"Tell Dad, John, Hayley and the boys hi for me." Jules told her.

*****************************************************

"You got it kiddo," Lucy smiled before she hung up the phone.

**********************************************************

"You're very brave coming back here after what happened early." General Braddock told Sam as he shuffled his feet nervously on the floor.

"I know that sir and I wanted to apologize for over-reacting. It's just that I care so much about Jules and she doesn't like to talk about her mother because it makes her sad.

"A lot of things make people sad Samuel that doesn't mean we stop talking about it." General Braddock told him.

"I know that sir but I just thought I should apologize." Sam told him not sure what his father's response would be.

"Apology accepted Samuel now I have a lot of work to do will talk later." General Braddock told his son as Sam started walking towards the office doors "Tell your mother I'll be home for dinner. Oh and congratulations."

"Thank you sir," Sam smiled as he walked out of father's office feeling a little more confident that he and his father could finally get along after all their years of fighting.

TBC


	6. Ten Months

**A\N Thank you so, so mcuh to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D You all rock :D I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Ten Months**

"Your father seemed to be in a better mood at dinner. I'm glad your conversation went well." Jules smiled as she and Sam walked up to the guest room together after dinner.

"You know what it went surprisingly well. To well actually," He confessed, "That's differently not good.

Jules smiled, "Maybe it went so well because you apologized for early." Jules suggested as she opened up her big suitcase and got a pair of light blue pajamas out. "Lucy called me this afternoon wanting to know if we're going to Alberta for Thanksgiving." Jules told him as she took of her t-shirt and slipped on the silk blue pajama top.

"Jules," Sam sighed as he sat on the end of the bed and watched her change, "I told you I needed time to think about it and I do need time. It's a huge decision."

"Would it make you feel any better if I promise you my father and brothers won't lay a hand on you?" She wondered as she folded her clothes and placed them back in her suitcase.

"Yeah but you can't so..:" Sam trailed off not liking the topic of conversation.

"No I can. They won't hurt you if they know that you haven't been hurting me, which you never have so you don't have any problems and I know all of my nephews are going to love you." Jules told him. "Please go with me?" She begged as he sighed

"Ok Jules I'll go." Sam gave in.

"I love you so much Sam I promise everything will be fine." Jules hugged him knocking him over onto the bed falling on top of him she smiled, "Sorry," She blushed as she climbed off of him and helped him up, "Now I need to have a shower but we have to talk about one more thing. She told him.

"What's that sweetheart?" Sam asked her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Our wedding," She told him.

"Jules you said you wanted to get married in June that's ten months away. I mean we don't even know what city we're getting married in or the date, and until we know both of those things I don't think we should be planning anything else.

"We're getting married in Toronto and as for the date when we get back home I'm going to arrange that." She told him, "Then we need to make all of the decisions." She told him.

"I have an idea." Sam told her. "How about you make all of the really big decisions for the both of us?" He asked her as she punched him lightly in the chest.

"You're such a guy," She laughed, "You at least have to pick a best man." She told him, "You can even do that now if you want whose going to be your best man Lou or Spike?" She asked.

"How do you know I'm going to chose Spike or Lou?" He wondered. "I have other friends you know old army buddies."

"I know that but Spike and Lou are your two best friends so I just thought you were going to choose one of them." Jules told him.

"Well I can't. At least not now," Sam told her, "Whose going to be your Maid of Honor?" He asked her curiously.

"I don't know one of my sister in-law's I guess we're all pretty close." She told him, "Look Sam I know we have ten months to make all of these decisions but choosing a best man and maid of honor are really tough so I just think that we should be thinking about them now ok?" Jules asked him.

"Ok sweetie I'll think about it." Sam kissed her on the lips "Do you still want to have a shower or can it wait?" He asked her.

"I still need a shower." She smiled playfully as she jumped of the bed and walked towards the washroom. "It's already almost eight o'clock Sam just try and go to sleep or read or something." Jules told him.

"I have a better idea I'm going to go to my father's study and hope he doesn't yell at me because he told me he wanted to talk to me at eight o'clock." Sam told her as he jumped off the bed and ran to the door and quickly down the stairs towards his father's office and knocked.

"Enter." General Braddock said as Sam walked into the office and towards his father's desk, "You're two minutes late Samuel." General Braddock informed his son.

"I'm sorry sir; I'm not very good at being on time." Sam apologized smiling slightly.

"That's true," General Braddock also let out a tiny smile, "Your mother tells me that you and Jules might be going to Alberta to on Thanksgiving to visit her family are you?" General Braddock asked Sam.

"Yes sir," Sam nodded his head, "We are," Sam told him.

General Braddock nodded his head, "I think it may be a good idea for your mother and I to join to you."

Sam's eyes widened "Dad you don't have to do that." Sam told his father surprised that he'd mention something like that.

General Braddock smiled slightly when Sam called him dad. Sam usually only called him sir. "I think it would be a good idea for your mother and I to get to know Jules family before the wedding."

Sam nodded his head, "Well I know Jules step-mother called her this afternoon and said she'd call her tomorrow so maybe when she does Mom and her can talk and work something out, but I think that they're already going to have enough people. Jules has four older brothers and they're all going to be there with their wives and son's." Sam explained.

General Braddock nodded his head, "I understand," He told Sam, "You can go now Sam goodnight." He smiled.

Sam started blankly at his father for a few seconds, "Goodnight Dad," He spoke slowly before walking out of his office wondering why his father had called him Sam. "Mom has Dad ever called me Sam before?" He asked his mother as he walked into the kitchen where she was finishing cleaning.

"Yeah when you were younger he used to show you those card tricks and flew you around the house in his arms." Debra told him. "You weren't very old so you probably don't remember."

Sam shook his head, "No I don't I only remember the bad things starting when I was six and I scored the winning goal for my hockey team dad couldn't go but when I told him and he asked me why I didn't pass the ball and I told him I didn't know so he lectured me on the value of teamwork." Sam told her.

"I remember that too," Debra told her, "Why so interested?" She wondered.

"I was talking to Dad in his office and he was talking about wanting to meet Jules family at Thanksgiving which is weird enough on it's own but when he told me I could go he said goodnight Sam and he smiled." Sam told her.

"I know and I like the Thanksgiving idea." Debra told Sam as they walked towards the stairs, "It was your father's idea in case you're wondering.

Sam shook his head, "We'll I told dad that Jules step-mother called her early today and said she'd call her tomorrow so maybe you can talk to her then." Sam told his mother as they walked to the top of the stairs, "Goodnight," He hugged his mother.

"Goodnight Sammy," Debra hugged her son back.

"Goodnight Mom," Sam said again as he walked into the guest bedroom and smiled when he saw Jules sitting in bed reading a book, "Hey sweetheart," He walked towards the bed.

"Hey Sammy," Jules smiled as she put her bookmark in her book and put it on the bedside table, "How'd the talk go with your father?" She wondered.

"I don't know." Sam told her as he climbed under the covers and pulled her gently into his arms and began stroking her hair.

"Oh no what happened?" Jules quickly asked.

"Nothing bad just surprising," Sam told her, "My dad wants to meet your family at Thanksgiving." He explained. "So I told him that when you step-mother calls you back tomorrow my mom and her could talk and then I told my mom the same thing." Sam told her, "Do you think your father and step-mother would mind if my parents came for Thanksgiving dinner?"

Jules shook her head, "No I think they'd like to have your parents over." She told him, "Are you ok with the idea?" Jules wondered.

"I don't know Jules. I honestly don't know what my father's thinking and I'm a little worried he's never called me Sam before at least that I can remember. My mother told me he used to call me Sam all the time when I was younger I just don't remember us ever getting along." He sighed.

"Maybe that's because you don't want to remember but I'm sure if you searched deep in your memory you'd be able to find it." Jules told him as she yawned.

"I don't know Jules whatever good memories I have are going to be buried under layers and layers of arguments and fights it might take me awhile to find. Sam told her, "How about I find them tomorrow so we can get to sleep?" He whispered softly in her ear as she nodded her head

"I think that's a good idea." She yawned as she placed he head gently underneath Sam's chin and snuggled as close as she could to him, "I promise not to wake you up in the morning, just don't sleep in to late or else I might have to wake you up." Jules playfully warned.

"Ok Jules I promise, now go to sleep it's already almost nine thirty." He told her as she nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Goodnight Sammy, I love you." Jules told him.

"I love you to Jules," Sam softly kissed her hair as she fell asleep in his arms and after making sure Jules was asleep Sam fell asleep as well.

**A\N I hope everybody liked the chapter :D I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. There's a poll up in my profile about what month Jules and Sam should get married in Starting with the January of the year coming up and ending in December of that same year.. The poll really goes with the chapter I'm trying to write now but I'm going to finally have the month and date in the chapter after the one I'm working on right now :D I'm sorry if that was a little confusing but it need to be be said. If you're confused please message me and I'll try my best to clear things up for you. Anways remember to review and vote!! :D :D**

TBC


	7. Play Before Work

**A\N Thank you to everybody who has bene reading and reviewing this story! :D This chapter is short and it's mainly just a fluffly, cute filler chapter before I post the next one on Friday at the earliest. Please, Please vote in my poll right now only two people have voted and I need more votes or else I'm not going to be able to pick a month. Thank you to the two readers who have voted! :D You both totally rock! I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! :D**

**Play Before Work**

Jules woke up on Friday morning smiling as she thought of the previous night and week. After spending a week visiting Sam's parents they had driven back to Toronto on Saturday morning and they hadn't left Sam's apartment since. Slowly sitting up she gently took Sam's hands of her waist and put them on the bed and stood up as she began walking towards the washroom to have a shower.

"Jules," Sam tiredly opened his eyes as he sat up and yawned, "Jules, sweetheart it's only seven thirty." He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, "What could you possibly need to do at seven thirty in the morning?" He asked her tiredly as he yawned again.

"Have a shower," Jules told him, "I promise it'll be quick and then you can go back to sleep." She smiled. "Although I was kind of hoping that you'd join be but I'll completely understand if you don't want to she." She told him smiling playfully as she walked into the washroom and closed the door.

Sam sighed as he heard the water begin to run and he ran his hand over his face as he stood up and walked into the washroom. "Jules I hope you know I'm very mad at you," He told her smiling playfully as she smiled and pulled him into the shower and began kissing him as the hot water ran over their bodies.

"That's too bad, but maybe I can make it up to you." She whispered seductively into his ear.

"Maybe," Sam agreed as she continued to kiss him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

**********************************************

"I should have known having a shower so early in the morning would be a bad idea." Jules mumbled as she lay in the bed around thirty minutes later wrapped tightly in Sam's arms. "I just felt so gross and sticky and-" Jules began rambling on as Sam gently rolled her onto her side and began kissing her again, "I think having a shower this morning was one of the bets ideas you've had." He told her against her lips.

"Of course you liked it," She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But we need to start planning our wedding Sam." She sighed, "I wanted to do that this week but we haven't really found the time." She smiled.

"We can plan our wedding and pick the date later sweetie I promise." Sam told her as he began kissing her neck. "Play is more important then work."

"Sam-" Jules tried to talk but he began to let his hands explore her body and she gave in and gently rolled herself on top of him and pressed her lips against his. "Fine but we are planning it later." She told him as she ran her hands through his hair.

TBC

**A\N Remember to vote and review!! **


	8. Welcome to Toronto

**A\N Thnak you, so, so much to everybody who had read and reviewed this story and a huge thank you to the three people who voted in my poll! You all rock I hope everybody likes this chapter especially MollyMarinie who's Jules friend Aileen! ":D :D**

**Welcome to Toronto Part One**

"Ok the first thing I need to do is figure out what month I want to get married in." Jules spoke to herself later that night after she and Sam had finished eating dinner. "What month? What month? What month?" Jules sighed getting frustrated that she couldn't even decide what month she wanted to get married in.

"Having fun?" Sam smiled as he sat down beside her on the couch and wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

Jules shook her head sighing as she let her head fall onto his shoulder, "What month do you want to get married in?" She asked.

"I don't care Jules," He told her as she sighed again, "I thought you wanted to get married in June?" He asked her as he began stroking her hair.

"I did but now I don't know, I kind of want a Christmas wedding, with the snow falling and everything? Doesn't that sound romantic?"

Sam smiled, "That sounds perfect sweetie but I don't think it's fair to ask other people to give up their Christmas to come to our wedding.

"It doesn't have to be on Christmas, it can be around Christmas, like a week before Christmas or something." Jules told him. "I just think that having a wedding near Christmas would be really sweet and romantic." Jules kissed him sweetly on the lips and started to run her fingers through his hair when her laptop dinged signaling that she had received an email, "That's my email." Jules told him as she slowly pulled out of their kiss and sat on his lap as she picked up her lap top from the coffee table.

"I'm hurt that you think an email message is more important then me." Sam told her in a mocked hurt voice as he began to kiss her neck.

"This isn't any email message Sam!" Jules squealed excitedly as she quickly opened the email. "This is an email message from Aileen!" She told him "Remember my best friend growing up she's in the Marines she's been on a ship for 24 months and we haven't been communicating that much because she's really busy but I've been sending her a lot of emails and she finally sent me one back!"

Sam gently kissed Jules on the lips glad to see her so happy, "That's great sweetie what does it say?" He asked her.

Jules smiled as she looked happily at the long email her best friend had sent her taking a deep breath she began to read the email out loud it said:

_Hey Jules!!! Sorry it has taken me forever to get back to you. I read all your emails and I can't believe you're engaged! Congrats! I can't wait to meet Sam._

_I'm actually heading home finally to __Toronto__ tonight. Yes I'm finally getting off this piece of floating metal I've been on for 24 months. And let me tell ya, I use to like boating but not anymore after this deployment. _

_I have leave for 4 months right up to when I get my final paperwork which says I will be honorably discharge from the U.S, Marines. So now I'm looking for a new career….probably will go into law enforcement or join the circus. I haven't decided. _

_Anyway, I know its short notice but I was wondering if you could pick me up at the airport at seven o'clock tomorrow morning. I know its short notice and don't worry if you can't pick me up I'm sure will connect. I mean we do have a wedding to plan!!!! I can't wait to see you and meet Sam._

_Love Always,_

_Aileen_

"I can't believe she's going to be flying into Toronto tomorrow!" She told Sam in an extremely excited voice after she had finished reading the email. "You'll love her Sam! She's the best, super funny and really nice and sweet and a great friend!"

Sam smiled "That sounds like Spike." He commented, "I'm sure I'll like her." He said, "Is she going to be your Maid of Honor?" He asked.

Jules nodded her head smiling brightly "Yeah she will be." Jules told him smiling as she began typing her reply. "I'm going to wait until next week to start planning our wedding so Aileen can help me." Jules told him, "Would you mind if Aileen stayed here in the guest bedroom? She wondered, "If not I can let her stay in my townhouse." Jules told him

"No sweetie I don't mind." Sam told her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. "How did you and Aileen meet?" He wondered, "I know you've probably told me but I forget things easily."

Jules smiled as she began replying to Aileen's message, "Well she's American and her father's in the American army and during the summer when we were twelve he got transferred to the base in Medicine Hat to help with a few things and Aileen and I met and we became immediate friends. She was only there for that one summer but we've stayed in contact over the years. I haven't seen her in a few years but I'm going to try my best to convince her to stay in Toronto or at least in Buffalo or Niagara Falls so we can see each other." She told Sam as she pressed send and stood up, "I'm going to get the guest room set up." She told him as she walked into the guest bedroom and smiled as she imagined what it would look like as a nursery for their future son or daughter. "Sammy, close your eyes for a minute." Jules told him as he walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Ok, what I'm I supposed to be seeing?" He asked her as he closed his eyes.

"Imagine what this room would look like if our baby lived in it?" She asked him smiling.

"Jules," Sam's eyes flew open and he gently turned her around in his arms, "Jules are you trying to tell me something?" He asked her.

"No," Jules told him as she shook her head, "I'm talking about after we're married, just think what it would be like if you got to hold our baby in your arms." She told him as she sighed contently and rested her head gently on his chest.

Sam smiled as he gently ran his hands through Jules hair, "I can't wait." He told her even though he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to have children.

***************************************************************************************

"Ok she has dark brown hair and-" Jules began telling Sam as they watched people get off the plane that Aileen was on at seven o'clock the next morning. "Aileen!" She screamed excitedly as she saw her friend.

"Jules!" Aileen screamed just as loud as she ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "It's so good to see you," She told her as she caught sight of her beautiful engagement ring and immediately picked up her hand to look at it better, "This isn't an engagement ring Jules it's a rock!" She smiled excitedly as she took a quick glance at Sam and turned back to Jules and smiled. "I'm Aileen," She smiled as she shook Sam's hand

Sam smiled, "Sam Braddock." He told her as he yawned, "Sorry," He apologized, "I'm not a morning person.

Aileen laughed a little as they began to make their way to baggage claim, "You definitely wouldn't survive in the Marines." She told him.

"I know I was in the Canadian army for five years of my life." He told her.

"Really?" Aileen asked him, "In Afghanistan?" She wondered as he nodded his head.

"Yeah," He told her as he yawned again.

************************************************

About half an hour later Jules, Sam and Aileen had arrived back at Sam's apartment and even though Aileen had spent a whole night on a plane it was Sam who was exhausted, "Jules sweetie, you know where everything is I'm going back to bed." Sam told her as he kissed her quickly on the lips and walked towards his bedroom.

"He's so hot Jules!" Aileen whispered in a girlish squeal after Sam had left the room.

"I know and he's all mine." Jules smiled as she walked into the living room, "He's the sweetest man ever and he's a really good kisser and really good at other things too." Jules giggled as she blushed.

Aileen smiled, "You're so lucky I haven't been on a date in the longest time." She sighed. "So about your wedding have you picked a date in December yet?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"No not yet but I want it to be near Christmas." Jules told her, "We need to pick a date and do everything else in like four months but I'm going back to Alberta next weekend for Canadian Thanksgiving so hopefully my step-mother and sister in-law's can help me." She told her as they continued to talk about her upcoming wedding.

TBC

**A\N I hope yo liked the chapter! :D Please review!**


	9. Hectic Day

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story! You all rock, I hope you all like this chapter :D**

**Hectic Day**

Sam woke up around twelve o'clock and changed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Walking back into the main part of his apartment he smiled brightly when he saw Jules and Aileen talking and laughing. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked as their giggling stopped when they noticed that he was in the room.

Jules shook her head as she stood up and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What do you think about having our wedding on December 17th?" She asked him as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sam smiled as he kissed her back, "I think that's a perfect idea sweetheart have you booked a church yet?" he wondered.

"That's what we're doing right now!" She told him as she walked back over to the couch. "Oh and you still need to pick your best man." She reminded him as he sighed.

"Jules I have two best friends how I'm I supposed to pick one?" He asked her with a frustrated sigh. "I can't do it without making one of them fell bad."

"Pick both of them," Aileen suggested, "Nobody says you need to have one best man if you have two best friends then you should have both of them." She told him as he smiled.

"Yeah, that's true. Nobody says I can only have one best man." Sam said as he turned his head towards Jules, "Would it bug you a lot if I had both Spike and Lou as my best men we wondered.

"No," Jules walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips, "What time does your shift start tomorrow?" She asked as their lips broke apart.

"Twelve o'clock right after yours." Sam told her as they heard a knock at their apartment door, "Did you order pizza or something?" Sam asked Jules as she shook her head, "I wonder who it could be." He said as he opened the door and smiled when he saw Spike and Lou standing there."

"Wow you're dressed, you owe me ten bucks." Spike smiled as he held his hand out to Lou and Lou reached into his wallet and handed him ten bucks.

"Why wouldn't I be dressed?" He asked his friends laughing and smiling as Jules and Aileen walked into towards the door Jules waving to her two friends.

Spike had a good comeback line to say to Sam but his mind felt like oatmeal when he turned and glanced at Jules and saw the beautiful woman standing next to her. Quickly turning his attention back to Sam he raised his eyebrows and tried to silently ask Sam who was standing beside Jules.

_I've been spending too much time with Spike. _Sam said to himself as he figured out what Spike was saying and turned around and walked over to where Jules and Aileen were standing. "Lou, Spike this is Jules' friend Aileen Carter, Aileen this is Lou and Spike." Sam introduced everybody.

"Hi," Aileen smiled as she waved to Spike and Lou not really sure what she should say.

"Not to be mean or anything guys but what are you doing here?" Jules asked her friends.

"Well we wanted to see of you wanted to have lunch with us." Lou told her, "We would have called but we thought you and Sam would be alone and we had a bet-" Lou began before Sam interrupted him.

"I thought you'd be with your girlfriend isn't this her day off?" Sam wondered.

Lou shook his head "No she got called in on some emergency apparently every kid in Toronto decided to get sick today." He sighed.

"So Lou called me and since the only thing I was doing was nothing we came up with a bet and now we're here." Spike finished.

Jules rolled her eyes, "You two seriously need to get a life." She told them with a slight smile on his face.

"Can I borrow yours?" Spike joked as Jules rolled her eyes again and took Aileen's hand as she walked back into the living room.

"I'm really sorry about Spike he means well." Jules told Aileen as she closed the door to the guest bedroom after they were inside.

"No that's fine Jules he's actually kind of cute to tell you the truth." Aileen told her as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I'll be right back." She told Aileen as she walked into the main room, "Sammy, are you hungry?" She asked.

Sam stopped talking to Spike and Lou and turned around to look at Jules, "Yeah-" He began as she cut him off.

"Good so are we just give us a few minutes and then will be able to go." She told them as she walked back into the guest bedroom. "Spike's really nice he's cute and he's single and he deserves a really sweet girlfriend." Jules told Aileen smiling.

"Jules," Aileen quickly grabbed her friend's attention "I said kind of cute. I don't want to rush anything ok." She told her.

"Ok," Jules agreed, "But just promise me you'll think about it."

Aileen nodded her head, "Yeah Jules I'll think about it." She told her.

"Good," Jules smiled.

*******************************************************************************

"This is really good," Aileen smiled as they walked out of _Tim Horton's _around two o'clock. "Really, really good," She smiled again as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Of course it's good." He smiled as he reached over to take the coffee that Lou had bought for his girlfriend but Lou acted fast and pulled his hand away. Sighing he turned back to Aileen "If Jules doesn't mind me stealing you for awhile I could take you around the city and show you around a little." Spike told her hopefulness in his voice.

Before Aileen had the chance to reply Jules said, "Of course I don't mind." She said as she sent Aileen an encouraging smile.

"Yeah Spike that sounds great." She smiled trying her best to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Great!" Spike's smile got wider "Our first stop is the ER!" He told her.

"No," Lou quickly shook his head, "Your first stop is somewhere else."

"Come on Lou," Spike begged, "We want to meet this mystery girlfriend of yours." Spike told him excitedly.

"No Spike," Lou told his friend, "I promise you'll meet her at Jules and Sam's wedding if not before." Lou told his friend as he crossed the street and quickly walked towards the hospital where his girlfriend Jessica was a Pediatric Resident in the ER.

Spike sighed as he turned his attention back to Aileen, "In that case are first stop is somewhere else, "What do want to see?" He asked her.

"I don't know." She smiled as she turned back to Jules, "I'll call you later and I'll text you if I see any nice churches."

Jules smiled, "Thanks, that's what we're going to be doing."

Sam sighed. "We are?" He asked Jules.

"Yeah," Jules told him as she waved to Spike and Aileen and took Sam's hand as she started walking towards down the street.

TBC

**A\N I hope everybody liked it! Please review! :D**


	10. Time

**A\N Thank you, so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this stoty! You all rock! And a huge thank you to **_Mollymarine _**for helping me with this chapter! You rock :D**

**Time **

"It's beautiful Sam, come on at least admit that." Jules sighed as she and Sam walked out of the beautiful old church that they had just booked their wedding in. Jules had loved it the minute they had seen it but Sam wasn't so sure.

"I said it's nice Jules," Sam reminded her, "You're the only person or object I think is beautiful." He told her making her blush slightly.

"Nice save." She smiled as she led him into a small park and got out her cell phone, "After I text Aileen and ask her how things are going with Spike do you want to go back to your apartment?" She asked smiling as she sat down on a bench.

"Jules you have no idea how much I'd love that." He told her as he sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Good because I have a feeling that Aileen is having a very good time with Spike so we should have a good four or five hours together." Jules told him as she kissed him passionately on the lips and sent a text message to Aileen and smiled as she watched kids playing at the small jungle gym. "I want one." She whispered as her head fell onto Sam's shoulder.

"I know you do baby." Sam gently stroked her hair, "We're getting married in four months though. Who knows we might have a son or daughter this time next year." He tried to cheer her up.

Jules smiled a little more, "Four months is too long." She sighed slightly as her cell phone vibrated "Aileen is having a good time with Spike." She told Sam as she sent Aileen another text message.

"That's good." Sam smiled as he saw she was still a little upset "Why so baby crazy?" He asked her carefully, "I mean I know you want to have kids and that's fine with me but why all of this."

Jules glared at him as if the answer was obvious and he was stupid for not knowing it. "I shouldn't have to tell you the answer to that." She told him as she stood up and started walking out of the park.

"Jules, I'm not that smart." Sam laughed as he caught up to her "And I defiantly can't read minds so just tell me." He told her.

Jules sighed, "No," She finally said, "After almost two years of dating me you should know." She told him slightly annoyed.

Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes as he tried to figure out why she was acting the way she was and when he finally figured it out a huge smile appeared on his face, "You know we could start trying when we get home if you want. It'll probably take awhile anyway." He whispered silently as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"I love you so much." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I just need to send another text to Aileen." She said as she got out her cell phone and sent another text message to Aileen.

************************************************************************

"Sorry if it's still a little messy I'm not completely moved it yet." Spike told Aileen as he led her into his new townhouse that still had boxes everywhere.

"If you need any help unpacking I can help. I'm the expert on packing and unpacking I spent half my life doing it."

Spike smiled a little, "That's what Sam told me, he moved around a lot as kid he's an Army Brat."

"Really?" Aileen asked as Spike nodded his head sitting down on the couch in his small living room. "Yay, his father's some high ranking General or something he and Sam don't get along very well.

Aileen nodded her head as she sat down beside Spike, "I'm a military brat too. I've lived on almost every military base in the US." She told him.

Spike's face slightly dropped as he turned and faced her, "I'm so sorry about the military brat thing I know Sam hates it when he's called that." Spike told her.

"No that's ok, I've been called worse." Aileen told him as her cell phone vibrated. Ugh Jules and Sam want to go back to his apartment, I can only imagine what for." Aileen laughed as she texted Jules back and told her that she had given her too much information. "I swear they can't keep their hands off each other, even when I'm around."

Spike laughed, "Yay, I think all of Toronto knows that. Speaking of Toronto do you want to go sightseeing some more or stay here?" He asked her.

"I want to help you unpack." She said standing up and walking towards one of the boxes and started looking for a label, "What room does the stuff in this box belong in?" She asked him as she opened the box and saw a bunch of his old yearbooks. Grabbing the top one she flipped to the comments page and started reading them out loud, "Mikey you're the funniest guy ever! Paul. L. "Mikey?" Aileen smiled, "You're real names Michael?" She asked as he nodded his head and tried to take thee yearbook away from her but she was having too much fun, "How about Spiky has anybody ever called you that?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"No, and I'm the one who makes nicknames for everybody." He told him slightly smiling. "Can you please give me my yearbook back?" He asked her.

"Yay, ok," She handed him the yearbook and reached into the box and got the next one of top again flipping to the comments page, "I'm starting to get the impression that you were a class clown." She said as she looked at all of the comments, "We're you one of those kids who always made fun of the new kids?" She asked a little more seriously as she closed the year book.

"Everybody did that Aileen." He told her as she sighed, "But I'm sorry and I wish I hadn't now it must have been really hard always being the new kid." He tried to sympathize with her but he didn't know what being the new kid felt like because he had never moved as a child.

"It was," Aileen told him, "Sometimes there were schools on the bases but most of the time I went to a normal school." She explained. "There was always one kid usually a boy that led all of the mean army brat jokes at recess." She sighed, "It's ok if that was you, Spike we never went to the same school."

"I know but thinking back on it now it must have really, really hurt and I never knew." He sighed, "I wish I could apologize to everyone I ever made fun of.

"Well you can't but you can make me feel better." She told him as she sat back down on the couch only this time sitting a little bit closer to him.

"I'd love to help make you feel better Aileen but I don't want to-" Spike began but Aileen kissed him and pushed him back on to the couch.

**********************************************************************

"Sam," Jules slowly breathed as he started kissing her as soon as they got into his apartment, "Sam I really don't want to have to pick up clothes later before Aileen comes back." She told him as she slowly pulled her lips apart from his, "Wait here." She whispered playfully in his ear as she skipped off towards his bedroom to change. "I don't know why he loves it when I wear blue, I look awful." Jules whispered to herself as she stood in front of the mirror in Sam's bedroom she had put on one of his blue dress shirts and was currently putting her hair into a tight ponytail. Walking out of the bedroom and back into the main room Jules silently walked towards him and wrapped her hands around his eyes, "Guess who?" She whispered seductively in his ear as she began kissing his neck.

Sam smiled, "I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders playfully as Jules sighed and gently took his hand as she started to lead him towards the bedroom. Slowly taking her hands off his eyes she closed the door to his bedroom and smiled. "One of these days you're going to have to tell me why you think I look good in blue." She smiled as he kissed her fiercely pushing her towards the bed as he ran his fingers through her hair taking it out of the pony tail letting it fall down her back, "No pony tail next time." He whispered.

Jules nodded her head, "No shirt," She smiled as she took off his shirt and started kissing his chest as they fell onto the bed.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	11. Talks at Night

**A\N I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I hope nobody's bad at me and I hope everybody likes this chapter :D Thank you so, so much to **_mollymarinie _**for writting the Spike\Aileen parts dor me! You totally rock!**

**Talks at Night**

"Sammy," Jules groaned as she slowly opened her eyes around five thirty to the sound of her stomach rumbling stomach. "Sammy," She poked his chest as she sat up, "Sam, wake up." She sighed as he slowly opened his eyes and started at her as he slowly sat up. "I'm going to make dinner do you want anything?" She asked him.

"You, woke me up to ask me if I wanted anything for dinner?" He asked her smiling as he kissed her gently on the lips, "You're so beautiful." He commented smiling.

"I thought it was a fair question." She smiled, "Do you want anything?" She asked him again.

"I have a better idea how about you relax and I'll serve you dinner. What do you want?" He asked as he climbed out of bed and put his pants back on.

"I was going to make pasta but I can make it." She told him as he shook his head.

"No Jules I want to make it you just relax." He told her as he kissed her forehead gently. "Its good practice for when you're pregnant." He smiled.

"When I'm pregnant you're not even going to be able to look at some of the things I'm going to be eating." She laughed.

"That's probably true." He laughed with her as he kissed her again, "But I'll still make things for you." He told her. "Even, if they are really gross and disgusting which they probably will be.

"Oh, you're so lucky you're cute." She laughed as she hit him gently over the head with a pillow and pulled him back onto the bed rolling on top of him.

"I thought you were hungry?" He asked smiling.

"I was, but I think I can find better use of the time." She told him as she began kissing his neck, "Dinner can wait," She said as she moved her lips to his and ran her fingers through his hair.

*****************************************************************************************

"Spike, you need to learn how to pack right." Aileen laughed as she sorted through the boxes that were pilled up in Spike's new townhouse. "Did you just throw things into boxes? She asked smiling as he stood up from the couch and walked up behind her.

"No Lou packed that box," Spike told her smiling as she shook her head playfully and turned around to face him.

"Blaming Lou for your bad packing isn't very good Spike." She smiled as and blushed as she noticed that their faces were inches apart. "I'm-" Aileen started to back away but Spike's lips brushed gently against hers.

"Aileen I'm sorry," Spike quickly apologized after realizing that he shouldn't have kissed her.

"No that's ok." Aileen smiled brightly. "If Sam's even half as good of a kisser as you are, I know why he and Jules are always kissing.

"Really?" He asked surprised as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really," She answered as she kissed him again. "So uh, what do we do know? She asked him as their lips broke apart and he held tightly onto her hands swinging them gently back and fourth.

"I say we grab our first dinner together" He smiled back at her. "I obviously don't want to serve you only water for dinner."

"Well, I think to celebrate your move in day, we should have a move in dinner theme" Aileen playfully replied as Spike looked at her with a questionable look in his eye.

She waited a few minutes and then asked, "Do you like pizza? Sorry I'm sort of being selfish but I haven't had a good pizza in so long. They did not have it in that hunk of floating metal I just spent the last year of my life eating. A year of my life which I will never get back by the way," She continued to ramble and then caught herself. _Why do I always ramble when I am nervous? Why does he make me so nervous? Is this what Jules feels like with Sam?_

Spike then kissed her again to stop her from rambling any further. "You're cute….I've never seen anyone talk this fast." He smiled. "Pizza it is I know the perfect place just give me a second to order it. He told her as he reluctantly took his hands out of hers and turned around towards his kitchen to get his cell phone and call the pizza place. "I'll be right back" He told her.

As Spike was in the kitchen, Aileen also grabbed her cell phone and sent a text message to Jules.

_Jules, no I'm not sleeping with him. Let's just get that out of the way. But I think I won't be coming home tonight. I think I'm really falling for this guy. Is that crazy?_

_****************************************************************************************************_

"So, Sammy, are you nervous for your first day on Team Two tomorrow?" Jules asked Sam as they lay in bed later that night.

"A little, He admitted as he gently stroked her long brown hair. "It'll be ok though, the worst part will be being away from you for most of the day." He told her as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Jules smiled and was about to respond back when her stomach rumbled again, "I'm going to make dinner now." She quickly getting out of bed and changing into a pair of pajama pants and Sam's blue dress shirt that she had worn before. "Are you coming or are you just going to stay here?" Jules asked him smiling.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam told her as he stood up and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Aileen must be having a good time with Spike if she hasn't called yet." He commented as he followed Jules into the main room of the apartment.

"Yay, they must be." She smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "You should call your parents sometime before Friday you know try and get on the same flight to Alberta."

Sam sighed as he gently banged his head against the fridge, "I have a bad feeling that this weekend is not going to go well. I don't know why but I just can't see are fathers getting along."

Jules stopped walking and turned around to face him as she sighed, "You might be right about that." She told him, "I don't know you and your father seem to be getting along better now so maybe things will work out." Jules sighed, "I want them too,"

"I know you do sweetheart and I want them to work out too." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad," Jules smiled as she turned around in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

***************************************************************************************

As Spike and Aileen sat on the floor devouring the last piece of pizza, Spike couldn't help but to think to himself that he had just met the girl of his dreams. He finally understood his mother's story of how she met his father for the first time.

He had never believed up until this point about love at first sight, he just thought that was only for lucky people like Jules and Sam. But he had never imagined it would ever happen to him. _Mom was right_, it _will happen when you least expect it._

There was a certain calmness and excitement he gave her, and he loved how open and carefree she was and couldn't' believe she was ever a U.S. Marine. But then again he would have thought the same of Jules if he just met her. He would never phantom she was an SRU officer, and a good one at that.

"Are you doing anything for Thanksgiving?" He asked her catching himself off guard and even Aileen too. _Great Spike let's rush the relationship with a girl you have only known for 4 – 5 hours_

"Well Jules had asked me to go back with her to Alberta to keep her sanity with the Callaghan and Braddock family Thanksgiving." She answered. "And you?" She asked wondering what his Thanksgiving was like.

"Well, actually Thanksgiving is really big deal at the Scarlatti house hold, and I want to officially invite you." He told her nervously hoping she would agree even if it meant making him a priority of her own best friend.

"This is so crazy, but yes. I mean I would love too" She responded smiling back at him as she kissed him quickly on the lips. "But can I check with Jules first?" Aileen asked "I'm sure she would be thrilled but she also seems a little stress over her parents meeting Sam's folks but knowing Jules, promising to keep my cell phone glued to my body at all times will be enough to let her stay here with you." She told him as she sent Jules another text message. "Scarlatti's an Italian name right?" She asked him nervously as he nodded his head. "Is your family really big?" She wondered.

Spike didn't answer her instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Just a little bit bigger then Jules family." He finally answered her.

Aileen sighed heavily, "Is everyone going to be wherever we're going?" She asked.

"We're going to my parents house and only my siblings and their families are going to be their." He told her. "Christmas is when everybody comes or we go somewhere else." He explained.

"Ok," Aileen nodded her head as she finally got a text message back from Jules, "Jules says I can go." She smiled, "I have to tell her everything though."

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	12. Bad DayGood Day

**A\N Hey peoples! *waves happily and hyperly* I am so, so sorry it's taken me so long to update but here's the next chapter. This chapter introduces a new storyline that is going to be one of the center storylines for the next four or five chapters and then it's going be put into the background but it'll always be there. I hope everybody likes this chapter :D**

**Bad Day\Good Day**

"Ok, Jules should be in her change room which is down those stairs and if you knock and tell her you're you she'll let you in." Sam told Aileen in a rushed voice. Team One's shift had just ended and Team Two's shift was just starting and Sam was already late. "Tell Jules I love her and I'll see her when I get home." Sam said as he hurried down the hall.

"Ok," Aileen smiled as she started to walk towards the stairs that led to the change room when she teenaged girl being escorted by two uniformed police officers into the unit. The teenage girl didn't look very happy with her arms crossed over her chest covering her school crest. She dropped her backpack on the ground and the sound of her books echoed in off the walls. She sighed heavily as the uniformed police officers turned around to talk to the attractive female uniformed cop at the desk turning around she spotted Aileen. Picking up her bag she walked towards her.

"I'm looking for my uncle and those two police officers are too busy flirting to help me." The girl informed Aileen as she dropped her backpack again. "His names Mike Scarlatti he's on team one. I need to talk to him right now. It's really important." The girl told Aileen sighing when she didn't answer her immediately. "Uh nobody listens to me!" She groaned angrily as she stormed away.

"Hey, wait I'm listening, I heard you I know your uncle we're friends." Aileen caught up to the girl. "The change rooms are just down those stairs but you might want to let me go and tell him you're here. I'm not sure if you're allowed down there.

The girl stared at her, "Do you work here?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest again.

"No, but I think it'll be better if you let me go and get him." Aileen told her wondering what was bugging Spike's niece so much that she needed to talk to him.

"Whatever!" She picked up her bag again and walked toward the stairs, "I don't want your help if you're not going to help me." She told Aileen as she followed her. "Are you dating my uncle?" She asked suddenly getting no response from Aileen. "You better rethink that our family's pretty messed up." She told her as the male change room door opened and Lou and Spike walked out Spike's eyes immediately turning to his oldest niece who was standing with her arms folded tightly across her chest and her beautiful brown eyes about to burst into tears. "Annie what are you doing here?" He swung his duffel bag over his shoulder and approached her.

"I'm not telling you in front of people I don't know I don't care if she's your girlfriend." Annie told Spike rudely making Aileen turn a bright side of red.

"Anna-Maria, you don't talk to people like that." Spike told his niece sternly as he grabbed her arm. "Let's go." He said pulling her up the stairs and towards an empty briefing room and pulling out a chair and forcing her into a sitting position. "Tell me right now what in the world gives you the right to insult and be rude to my friends."

"Mom's pregnant again." Annie told her uncle simply as a few tears fell down her face. "I'm fourteen it's just not fair!" She cried. "It was bad enough when I was ten and Aaron was born but I'm in high-school they shouldn't be allowed to do this! I hate my parents!" She cried angrily.

Spike sighed heavily he had always been close to Annie and when her mother his oldest sibling got pregnant with now four year old Aaron it was hard on Annie but he was excited just like everybody else had been because his oldest sister Marianne and her husband Ryan had been told by doctors that it would be hard for them to get pregnant again after Anna-Maria had been born. "Annie," Spike sighed, "Annie do your parents know you're here?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No!" She spat tears flying down her face, "And I don't want them too! They don't love me! I'm nothing to them! They don't pay enough attention to me as it is with stupid Aaron being so cute but with a new baby! I'd be better dead and sometimes I wish that I was!" She yelled.

"No, no, Annie sweetie your parents love you, they love you, I love you, Nonno and Nonna love you and all of your cousin's love you and Aaron loves you sweetheart you don't want to die." Spike hugged his nice tightly. "Now get out that expensive cell phone of yours and call your mother and tell her where you are and that I'm bringing you home." He told her as he started to walk towards the door of the briefing room.

"Zio Mike!" Annie groaned but Spike stared at her and she sighed miserably as she got out her cell phone and called her mother. "I hate you," She grumbled miserably to Spike as he walked out of the room and back towards the male dressing room.

"Spike," Aileen's voice caught his attention and he turned around to see Aileen and Jules walking towards him, "Is everything ok? Your niece seemed pretty upset." She commented. "Did I do something to upset her because if I did I'm sorry, and I'll apologize." Aileen quickly told him.

Spike shook his head, "No Aileen you didn't do anything to upset her." Spike promised, "She used to be such a sweet girl-" He sighed out loud to himself, "You guys really didn't have to stay." He told them. "I'm just going to drive her home."

Jules nodded her head remembering Annie from four years ago when she always used to run away from home and school and come to the police department looking for Spike. "Tell Annie that if she ever needs a women to talk to about anything to call me." Jules told Spike as she wrote her personal cell phone number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Spike.

"Thanks Jules, I'll give this to her." Spike smiled as he turned to Aileen and asked "After you and Jules go shopping can I call you and talk?"

Aileen smiled as she nodded her head, "Yeah of course you can Spike." She told him, "I'll even come over to your house and help you unpack if you want me too." She smiled.

"I'd really like that." He said as he kissed her gently on the cheek and was about to say something when Annie came storming out of the break room cell phone grasped tightly in her hands, "Your sister wants to talk to you." She told Spike as she practically shoved her cell phone into his hands.

"Stay here," He told Annie as he walked towards the break room well talking to his older sister on Annie's cell phone.

"Like I have anything better to do," She grumbled miserably as she looked at Jules and then to Aileen, "I'm not apologizing if that's what you want me to do." She told Aileen.

"No, you don't have to apologize." Aileen told her, "I understand you're upset."

"Oh, yeah you understand! Everybody thinks they understand!" Annie's voice grew louder and louder. "Well you don't understand! Nobody understands!" She cried tears streaming down her face.

"Annie, it's ok, I give your uncle my personal cell phone number and told him to give it to you. Call me anytime you want to talk just like four years ago." Jules explained her.

"It's Zio not Uncle!" Annie screamed even louder. "Nobody knows anything and I don't need your stupid cell phone number! I don't even know who you are!" She told Jules as Spike walked out of the briefing room,

"See you guys later," He said quickly to Jules and Aileen as he grabbed Annie's arm and started pulling her out of the SRU unit.

*************************************************************************************************

Sam got home around eight o'clock at night and smiled when he found Jules curled up on the couch watching a _Friends _rerun, "Hey baby," He kissed her gently on the top of her head and walked around the couch and sat beside her.

"Sam," Jules voice sounded surprised as she turned off the TV and focused all of her attention on him, "I wasn't really paying attention to the episode." She yawned as she remembered what she needed to tell him, "Your father called earlier today wanting to know if we had booked a flight yet to Alberta. I told him we hadn't and he told me he had found the different flights anyways. Our flight leaves at ten o'clock." She told him.

"Jules if my father said anything that made you upset I-" Sam began gently brushing Jules hair with his fingers.

"No don't worry Sam he was actually nicer, he asked me about my family as well I asked him what he didn't already know and he told me that he wanted to hear everything from me so I told him what I wanted him to know and he didn't ask me any questions." Jules told Sam smiling.

Sam shook his head, "If I didn't trust you with my life I wouldn't believe you." He told her, "I'll call him back tomorrow just to let him know that you told me and to actually talk which is very surprising because I've never even thought about doing that before.

Jules smiled as she kissed him, "I'm very glad you and your father are getting along now." She told him, "I'm a little less nervous about this weekend now." She told him as she sat on his lap and curled into him closing her eyes. "I set the alarm but if it doesn't go off can you wake me up at five thirty tomorrow morning?" She asked Sam as he nodded his head.

"Of course I can sweetie." He gently kissed her hair as he stood up and carried her into his bedroom where he placed her gently on the bed and softly placed a kiss on her forehead as he tucked the covers tightly around her body. "I love you so much Jules." He told her as he made sure the alarm was set for five thirty and then walked towards the door of the bedroom.

"I love you too Sammy." Jules smiled back as he turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

*********************************************************************************************

"She was the sweetest, cutest girl ever when she was younger but when Marianne got pregnant she started talking back her grades started slipping she got in trouble at school and she started running away at least twice a week it was always to find me but her parents were always so worried. She's gotten a little better in the past few years but now don't know Aileen her kilt was way to short and her shirt tied up at the back, her attitude I know all of those things are a cry for attention but I don't know what to do." Spike admitted to Aileen as they sat on the couch in his living room later that night talking.

"I don't know Spike I honestly don't know. She obviously trusts you so maybe you could let her stay here more often and let her sleep on the couch some nights to get away from her parents and younger brother.

Spike shook her head, "No we tried that when she was ten she was so attached to me she wanted me to be her father and she wanted to live with me. I'll let her talk to me but her attitudes got to go, she shouldn't be talking to anyone like that especially adults.

"Spike its fine, she was upset, it's ok." Aileen told him, "I just wish there was something I could do to help her." Aileen told him.

"Yeah," Spike sighed, "I remember she used to love boats and she wanted to be a Police Diver just so she could spend the whole day in the water. I remember once when she was six I took her to the beach on the lakeshore she loved it." Spike sighed, "I'd say tell her about what it was like being a marine but I'm not sure she'd like to hear that now."

Aileen also sighed, "It doesn't hurt to try." She decided. "I'll try and talk to her over the weekend." She told him as she kissed him gently on the lips, "I'm really glad we talked about this." She told him as she rested her head gently on his chest.

"Me too," Spike told her smiling as he gently kissed her hair and gently ran his fingers through it.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**


	13. First Encounters Part One

**A\N I am so, so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I wanted to update on Friday but I forgot and I then I was going to update yesterday but I forgot again. This chapter is dedicated to** _MollyMarine _**who is going through a hard time right now! I hope this chapter makes you feel a little better! :D**

**Warnings: Disturbing images at end of chapter. **

**First Encounters Part One**

"You have to promise to text me every hour and tell me everything that happens." Jules told Aileen as she hugged her tightly. "I have to have something to keep me sane." She joked lightly.

Aileen smiled, "I promise Jules." She smiled as she gave her friend one last hug and turned to Sam, "Thanks for letting me stay in your apartment this weekend." She told him smiling.

"No problem," Sam smiled back, "Although I'm sure you'll be spending more time at Spike's new townhouse then here." He added.

"Sam!" Jules slapped him on the back of his head, "Ignore him," Jules told a slightly blushing Aileen.

"Jules what was that for?" Sam wanted to know as he finished putting his shoes on.

Jules just rolled her eyes as she hugged Aileen one last time, "Bye," She said as she and Sam walked out of his apartment door.

*********************************************************************************

Walking up Spike's driveway Aileen thought about turning around and leaving. It was only ten o'clock and she didn't want to bother him but she also really wanted and needed to see him. She knew that was sort of selfish but it was the truth. Sighing and walking towards the front door she heard loud voices and recognized Spike's voice and his niece's Annie's voice. Knocking once it didn't take long for Spike to answer the door, "Hey, Aileen." He smiled forcefully as he let her into his townhouse

"What's she doing here?" Annie asked rudely suddenly coming into view. Her dark black hair was messy and un-brushed and the make-up she did have on was smeared across her face and her brown eyes were red and swollen from crying too much. "I don't want her here!" She added as more tears streamed down her face.

"Anna-Maria," Spike scolded as he gave Aileen and apologetic look and turned to his niece. "Apologize." He told her his voice stern.

"Why?" Annie asked even more tears running down her face.

Spike was about to answer her when Aileen cut in, "Spike give us a minute." She told him as he nodded his head sighing and started walking towards his small kitchen to call Annie's parents.

"No!" Annie raised her voice. "I'm not telling her anything!" She told Spike crying. "Zio Mike if you love me you'll make her leave!"

"Anna-Maria that's…" Spike began but Aileen interrupted her.

"Spike, I'll leave I don't want to cause any more trouble." Aileen said as she turned towards the front door.

"No, Aileen you don't have to leave." Spike told her, "Annie, Aileen being here isn't affecting you at all. You can still explain to me why you're here instead of at school."

If possible more tears started steaming down Annie's face as she looked at Spike, "I thought you still loved me Zio Mike." Annie said in a voice that mad Spike's heart break as she grabbed her backpack and ran out his front door not giving him or Aileen time to react.

"Spike I'm really sorry, I knew I should have called first." Aileen sighed as Spike quickly grabbed his cell phone.

"No Aileen this isn't your fault." Spike told her as he started quickly looking through his contacts list.

"Ok," Aileen sighed not really believing him. "Who are you calling?

"I'm calling her parents, and then I'm calling my boss because if Annie thinks that I don't love her anymore she's not going to have anything to live for." Spike told Aileen trying to hold in his own emotions as he waited for his older sister to answer her home phone.

*********************************************************************

"Nervous?" Jules asked Sam smiling playfully as they sat on the plane as it started to take off. "You know it's ok to be afraid of flying." She teased light heartily.

"Ha-ha," Jules Sam smiled back, "You know flying isn't what I'm worried about." He told her as he gently took her hand and placed it in his.

Jules sighed, "Sam they're going to love you okay my dad's not that scary." Jules told him, "I know you're nervous but I'm telling you nothing bad is going to happen now get some sleep you had a late shift and we got up early this morning." Jules instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Sam smiled playfully as he began stroking Jules palm with his thumb. Yawning slightly he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head taking a second to smell her strawberry shampoo, "I love you more then anything in this world Jules." He whispered as he moved his lips to hers and kissed her quickly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too Sammy." Jules smiled as she kissed him gently on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

*********************************************************************

"She's still not answering her cell phone!" Annie's mother Marianne cried miserably as she shut her cell phone. "I can't believe this is happening!" She cried.

Spike didn't know how to respond to his oldest sister as he continued to pace the length of is couch back and fourth, "She was really upset Mari and when she told me I didn't love her anymore…" Spike stopped midsentence. "They'll find her. He said reassuring his sister.

"Yeah, but she's never going to be the same again. Mike she hasn't talked to me since she found out and I don't think I can get mad at her for it." Marianne cried.

"No Mari this isn't your fault. You need to understand that, Annie will get used to having a new sibling just like she got used to Aaron." Spike reassured her even though he wasn't exactly telling the truth he did think that it was partly his sister and brother in-law's fault especially after he had found out that they wanted to have another baby.

**********************************************************************

Jules I probably already know the answer to this question but I'm I going to get to see in your mothers wedding dress before our wedding?" Sam asked hopefully, "Like may be this weekend?"

Jules smiled as she put down her book and turned to look at Sam, "No sorry, it might not even fit, I'm not sure yet I'll have to wait and see but I hope it fits it's beautiful I used to wear it when I was little until-" A few tears escaped Jules eyes as she remembered the day her mother died.

"Ssh, baby its ok," Sam softly comforted her, "I hope it fits you too." He told her as he looked at his watch and saw that they were landing in less then an hour, "Your father and step-mother are meeting us at the airport right?" He asked her.

"Yay," Jules smiled brightly, "I haven't seen my family in almost three years so I'm really excited."

"I'm glad one of us is," He sighed still very worried about meeting her family especially her father.

"Sam! How many times do I have to tell you my family is going to love you!" She sighed, "I promise you they will." She promised.

"Ok," Sam sighed wanting to believe her.

************************************************

Her legs too tired to run anymore Annie fell onto the sidewalk in a neighbourhood in downtown Toronto. Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes.

*********************************************

"Sam, I can carry my on bag there's nothing wrong with me." Jules sighed as they walked into the airport a little ahead of Sam's parents, "Sam, come on it's really heavy," She whined as she saw her father and step-mother and her face immediately broke out into a huge smile. "Dad!" She ran into her father's arms and he picked her up and spun her around hugging her tightly.

*************************************************************

Quickly answering his vibrating cell phone Spike's heart broke into a million pieces as he read Lou's text message.

"Mike what happened? Is Annie all right?" Marianne quickly asked her brother seeing his tear stricken face.

Spike didn't know how to answer finally he said "Annie's been taken to the ER? She's been badly beaten and raped, they're not sure if she'll make it or not."

TBC

**A\N Please review! :D**


	14. First Encounters Part Two

**A\N Thanj you so, so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! :D I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D**

**Warnings: Some disturbing images.**

**First Encounters Part Two**

Spike and Marianne rushed into the ER entrance of the hospital where Annie had been taken. Obviously in a frantic state and physically not hurt a doctor finished checking her charts and walked towards them. "I'm Dr. Smith can I help you?" She asked politely.

"My fourteen year old daughter Anna-Maria Bufona was brought in here early she was beaten and raped and I would really like to see her! Is she ok? Marianne spoke quickly obviously worried about her daughter.

The doctor nodded her head as she motioned for Marianne and Spike to follow her towards the front desk, "Henry, page Dr. Stern and tell her Anna-Maria Bufona's mother and…" Dr. Smith looked towards Spike.

"Uncle," Spike quickly told her.

"Right," The doctor nodded her head, "Henry page Dr. Stern and tell her that Anna-Maria Bufona's Mother and Uncle are here to see her, you got that? She asked the desk clerk who was still writing the page down on a sticky note.

"Yes, Doctor Smith." Came the reply of the young desk clerk as Doctor Smith nodded her head once more.

"If your excuse me I have patients to see." Doctor Smith told Spike and Marianne as she proceeded to walk further into the ER.

"If you don't mind waiting over there I just paged Dr. Stern so she should be here in a few minutes." The desk clerk told Marianne and Spike as he pointed to chairs against a wall.

*********************************************************************************

"Dad," Jules continued to hug her father as he finally placed her on the ground. "You have no idea how much I've missed you." She smiled brightly as she turned to Lucy. "I've missed you too Lucy." She hugged her step-mother tightly.

"I've missed you too sweetheart." Lucy smiled brightly as she caught sight of Jules engagement ring. "Where's the man of the hour?" She asked smiling.

"He was right-" Jules turned around and saw that Sam had taken a few steps back, "Sammy!" She sighed as she caught her fiancé's attention and used her pinky finger to indicate that she wanted him to come over. Sighing he picked up both of their bags again and walked over to where Jules was standing with her father and step-mother. "Sam this is my father Jack and my step-mother Lucy." Jules told Sam smiling, "Dad, Lucy this is my fiancé Sam Braddock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Sam said politely as he shook Jules father's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jules has told us a lot about you." Jack told Sam, "From what I hear you're a very hear you're a very honorable man."

"Thank you sir," Sam smiled a little bit more.

"Don't think me thank Julianna and your father, he called me yesterday." Jack told Sam.

:"My father sir?" Sam asked as he shared a surprised look with Jules. "My father called you? He asked again for clarification.

"Yes," Jack responded obviously unaware of the relationship between Sam and his father. "He just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt his only son." He chuckled lightly. "Where are your parents?" He wondered.

"Oh, they're waiting back there sir." Sam told Jules father as he pointed to the seats in the boarding area of the plane that they had just gotten off of.

****************************************************************************************

Dr. Stern walked quickly towards the front desk, "You paged my Henry?" She asked the desk clerk in a rushed voice.

"Yeah, Anna-Maria Bufona's Mother and Uncle are here." Henry told her as he nodded his head towards the chairs that he had told Spike and Marianne to sit in.

"Thanks," Dr. Stern told Henry as she walked towards Spike and Marianne, "Mrs. Bufona," She said politely as Marianne lifted her head to look at her, "My names Jessica Stern I'm a Pediatric Resident here in the ER. Dr. Stern began, "Your daughter was very badly beaten when she was brought here we were able to sustain her minor injuries and she's going to be admitted into the Pediatrics unit after she has surgery to fix her broken rib. I'd be happy to take you see her."

"Yes, thank you doctor." Marianne said quickly as she stood up and followed Dr, Stern towards her daughter's room. "She must be terrified."

"She hasn't said anything since she was brought in here and the only reason we knew who she was, was because the Police Officer who brought her in here identified her and knew her. He's still in her room with her waiting."

Spike nodded his head smiling, "Yeah I'm a SRU Constable, my friend Lou was one of the ones that found Annie so he offered to stay with her until we got here." Spike explained.

Dr. Stern nodded her head as she led them into the room they had put Anna-Maria into. "She's sleeping now the medicine we gave her to help with her pain made her pretty tired."

Marianne nodded her head as she tired to hold back her tears as she saw her daughter with two black eyes scratches all over her face and arms and a bandage on her neck. "I can't believe this happened to you." She whispered quietly as she walked towards her daughter's bed and sat in a chair placed beside it.

"I have more patients to see but here's my pager number if you need anything page me." She told them as she handed Spike her page number and left the room.

"Thank you," Spike said as she passed him.

****************************************************

"Are you sure I'm too young to play?" A five year old boy with light brown hair and brown eyes asked his seven year old brother and eight year old cousin as he watched them play football.

"Yes," both older boys said at the same time making the younger one sigh but as he saw two cars come down the dirt road he jumped up a huge smile on his face.

"Auntie Jules!" He immediately forgot he wanted to play football and ran to the end of the long dirt driveway and waited for his Grandfather's truck to stop and for his aunt to get out of the truck as soon as she did he jumped into her arms, "Auntie Jules!" He hugged her tightly, "Guess who I am?" He challenged.

Jules looked at her young nephew and pretended to think about who he could be, even though there was no doubt in Jules mind who he was because of pictures she had been sent and because he looked exactly like his father Jules third oldest brother. "I don't know," She finally spoke, "You're not Kevin are you?" Jules asked the young boy giving him no time to respond as she said, "No you can't be Kevin the last time I saw him he was little." She smiled.

"It's me Auntie Jules!" Kevin smiled brightly as Jules smiled and placed him gently on the ground again and turned to Kevin's older brother and older cousin.

"You're not getting to big to hug your aunt are you?" She asked them as she bent down to their level so they could hug her.

Both boys looked at each other, "No," The younger of the two shook his head as he hugged Jules "But wait until you see Matt he's twelve and he has a girlfriend and he's this tall." He stood on his tip-toes and reached high above his head.

"Yeah that's who he's with now and I heard him tell his friend Johnny that she's se-" The older boy began but his Grandfather interrupted him.

"Elliot I don't want to hear you use the word that you heard your brother use until you're my age understood?" Jack asked his Grandson.

"Which word?" Elliot challenged.

"All of them." Jack told him making a mental note to talk to his oldest Grandson about words he should and shouldn't be using.

"Robbie, is he Auntie Jules' fiancé?' Kevin asked his older brother as he looked at Sam.

"I don't know," Robbie shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't you go and find out?"

"Ok," Kevin agreed as he walked up to Sam gently pulling on Sam's jeans he got his attention and asked, "Are you Auntie Jules fiancé?

Sam smiled as he bent down to the young boy's level, "Yeah," He nodded his head, "My names Sam, and you're Kevin right?" He asked as Kevin nodded his head.

Kevin opened his mouth and was about to say something when Robbie whispered something into Elliot's ear and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jules asked them as she put her carryon bag around her shoulder.

"Nothing," Both boys answered at the same time still laughing.

"Well something's obviously funny if you're both laughing." Jules observed, "Just tell us what it is."

Elliot looked at Robbie who sighed and managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "There's a girl in my class named Sam."

"Sam can be a girls name and a boy's name." Sam told the young boy noticing the football he held tightly in his arms, "You play football?" He asked.

"Yeah," Robbie smiled proudly, "Just like my dad, he played professional."

Sam nodded his head, "I used to play too." He said. "Can I see it for a minute?" He asked. "I promise to give it back," He told the young boy as Robbie passed him the football.

"Uncle Sam, can you teach me how to play?" Kevin asked suddenly, "Robbie and Elliot don't want to."

"Of course I can buddy, do you have another football?" He asked as he passed Robbie's football back to him.

"How fair can you throw?" Robbie suddenly asked knowing by the speed and power that Sam threw with that he must be a really good player or was a once a good player and still had a great throwing arm. "If you throw really, really fair, I'll let you play with us and Kevin can play too." He promised

"I don't know," Sam shrugged his shoulders as he looked back quickly at Jules who just smiled.

"Please," Robbie pleaded, "Please," He pleaded again.

"Ok," Sam finally nodded his head as Robbie smiled and passed him the football, and watched in amazement as Sam threw the football across the long driveway and onto the lawn of Elliot's house where it landed inches away from the front steps.

"That was so cool!" Kevin smiled brightly as Robbie and Elliot just started open mouthed at each other.

"That's farther then my Dad can throw and he used to play professional." Robbie finally said, "You have to play with us! He told Sam excitedly, "You have to teach us how to do that!" He told Sam as Elliot and Kevin both nodded there heads in agreement. "Please Uncle Sam?" He asked.

"Of course I can show you and teach you." He told the young boys as ally three of them smiled.

"Sammy you really-" Jules began to tell Sam but he cut in.

"I want to Jules," He told her as he kissed her softly on the lips and turned back to Robbie, Elliot and Kevin.

********************************************************************************************

Spike parked his car in his driveway and climbed out of his car. Annie's surgery had been successful and she the doctors were almost positive that she was going to make it. She hadn't woken up when Spike had left the hospital but her parents had promised to call him as soon as she did and he had no reason not to believe them. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Aileen sitting on his front porch hands on her knees, "Aileen what-what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked quickly onto his small front porch and opened the door into his townhouse.

"I wanted to apologize for early and I wanted to make sure that Annie was ok, I tried calling your cell phone but you can't have cell phones turned on in the hospital so-" She trailed off rambling on again.

Spike smiled brightly as he helped her stand up and kissed her passionately on the lips, "Have I told you how cute you are when you ramble?" He asked against her lips as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Aileen blushed as they pulled out of the kiss, "How's Annie?" She asked again as Spike led her into his apartment.

"She'll live but-" Spike began not wanting to bother Aileen with the things he was worried, "It's just, she hasn't said a word all day hasn't eaten, smiled all she does is cry and when anybody gets anywhere near her she starts shaking and hitting them." Spike sighed as he fell onto his couch sighing. "I don't know who hurt her but if I ever find out…" Spike's clenched his hands together in the shape of a fist.

"She'll be fine Spike, she'll get help and she'll be fine." Aileen told him as she sat down beside him, "I just feel so bad because she hates me I knew I should have called first."

"No Aileen this isn't your fault." Spike told her again.

"It's not your fault either." Aileen told him back.

"I know I just wish there was more I could do to help her," Spike sighed, "She really is a sweet girl I know it doesn't seem like it now but she really is.

"Know I know she's a sweet girl, she's just going through a rough time." Aileen told him, "I'll go and visit her tomorrow I'll try and talk to her I know it probably won't help but I'll feel bad if I didn't try." She told him.

Spike smiled as he pulled her gently into his arms, "You don't have a bad bone in your body." He told her as he gently kissed her hair, "I have no idea how you're a Marine."

"Former and I can probably beat you up." She smiled.

"Oh I know you could." Spike laughed as he held her close, "I know you could," He whispered again.

*********************************************************************************************

"Uncle Sam like this?" Kevin asked as he showed Sam how he was holding the football but he dropped it as soon as he saw his father's car pull up into the driveway "Daddy!" He yelled happily as he and Robbie ran to their father's car to greet him, "Daddy! Daddy!" Kevin jumped into his father's arms, "Daddy Uncle Sam has been playing football with us."

"Yeah Dad he can throw almost as fair as you can." Robbie told his father excitedly, "He used to play too-" He began but Elliot cut him off.

"Yeah Uncle Andy, Uncle Sam used to play in Military school and when he was in the army and he played in high-school."

"Really?" Andy asked smiling at how much the three young boy's already loved Jules fiancé.

"Yeah!" All three boys answered at the same time still smiling brightly.

"Ok, it's getting dark go wash up for dinner." He told his two sons' and nephew as they ran towards Elliot's house to play inside for a little while until dinner was ready.

"So I'm guessing you must be Sam," Andy smiled as he stuck out his hand for Sam to shake, "I'm Andy" He said.

Sam nodded his head, "You're the lawyer right?" He asked as he followed Andy into the main farm house on the lot.

"That's right Jules must have quizzed you hard." He smiled, "I'm guessing I don't need to tell you that if you hurt my sister I'll kill you?" He asked.

Sam shook his head, "I have no attention of ever hurting Jules, I love her and I don't know what I'd do without her.

"I knew I liked you." Andy smiled as he led him into the kitchen where dinner was being made.

TBC

**A\N Please review!**

.


	15. First Encounters Part Three

**A\N Thank you so, so much to everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me, I hope you like this chapter! :D :D **

**First Encounters Part Three**

Sam smiled in admiration as he followed Andy through the two story farm house down the hallway lined with photos towards the kitchen. Growing up in a different military owned house every mouth or two he never got to grow up in one house, his room was never decorated or painted and their was never time to take any pictures and hang them on the wall so he loved looking a the Callaghan farm house and seeing all of the personal touches it had. "How old was Jules in this picture?" Sam asked as picture of a younger version of Jules in a mud covered light blue dress caught his eyes and he stopped to look at it.

"Five or six I think…" Andy trailed off trying hard not to think of his late mother. "I don't really remember sorry." He quickly finished walking quickly away.

Sam sighed inwardly as he followed him again. He knew Jules well enough to know she'd never wear a dress on her own and she was probably the same when she was younger. That being said it was probably her mother who made her wear the dress for something. "It must be so hard for them…especially around holidays." Sam sighed under his breath as he walked into the medium sized kitchen and made his way towards the kitchen table to sit beside his mother.

"Don't get to comfortable Sam." Lucy quickly looked over her shoulder before turning back towards the stove. "Jules is upstairs in her room resting but she wanted me to make sure you went up to see her when you finished playing football.

"I think I can do that." Sam's smile got noticeably brighter as he walked towards the hallway again stopping suddenly he turned around, "I saw the stairs but what room is Jules' room?" He asked.

"Trust me Sam you're know her room when you see it," Andy answered him as he got a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," Sam nodded his head slightly confused as he walked towards the stairs that led to the second story of the house. Climbing the wooden stairs he looked at the photos on the wall and noticed that the further up the stairs he got the newer the photos got and by the time he had reached the landing of the second story he was looking at a Callaghan family picture looking at it made him smile. Walking down the hallway he passed four doors before he finally got to Jules room. He knew it was Jules' room because the door was filled with signs that said 'boys stay out' 'knock before entering' 'danger zone' and the last one which made Sam smile 'future sniper at work, disturb and be shot (I mean beaten up) (I mean talked too) No I mean beaten up, sorry Dad and Lucy,' Knocking on the door Sam wondered what the inside of Jules room looked like inside.

"Who is it?" Jules put down her book and looked at the door.

"It's me." Sam said as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Who's me?" Jules asked playfully as she skipped to the door a huge smile on her face.

"Your future husband," Sam smiled back, "I'm opening the door ok, don't beat me up," He chuckled as he walked into Jules bedroom and stared at amazement at the bright blue and pink walls, wooden bed, white desk and a lot of pictures, posters and awards covering the walls. "I didn't know what to expect your room to look like but this is defiantly not what I would have ever guessed. "Pink?" He questioned, "I thought you hated pink?"

Jules bright smiling face turned to a slight frown as she looked at the floor, "I do," She answered softly as Sam gently placed his hands in hers, "As soon as my mother found out she was having a girl she painted the room pink. I never had the heart to change it so I just added blue when I was fourteen. My Dad used to call it a crazy colours room." Jules smiled and laughed a little as she lifted her head up.

"Well it is and it suits you perfectly." He told her as he placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, "I'm not sleeping in here am I?" He suddenly asked earning a slight chuckle from Jules.

"That would be a definite no." She told him, "You're going to be sleeping in my brothers Andy and Mark's room that's the very first door." She told him, "But you knew we can always get up early and hang out," She told him playfully as she remembered what she wanted to tell him, "Guess what I did while you were playing football with the boys?" She asked him.

"I don't know sweetheart what did you do?" He asked smiling brightly, he loved to see her full of excitement.

"No come on Sam guess." She whined slightly.

"I don't know Jules, I honestly don't know." Sam answered her, "And if it's something I'm supposed to know I'm sorry.

"I tried on my Mom's wedding dress and it fits Sam. It fits me perfectly and it's so pretty. I've been waiting years to wear it and I'm finally going to get the chance too!" She told him a huge smile on her face.

"That's fantastic sweetie." Sam told her as he hugged her, "Are you sure I'm not allowed to see it before our wedding?" He questioned her.

"No, Sam, you're not going to see it until the wedding." Jules told him, "Its bad luck and I want it to be a surprise."

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled Jules into his arms, "you really don't believe in that do you?" He asked as he began to tickle her sides, "You know you want to show me the dress," He whispered as she squirmed playfully to get out of his grasp.

"Sam," She giggled as he turned her around in his arms and began kissing her, "Sam I-" She began as they heard little feet run down the hall.

"Auntie Jules, Uncle Sam! Grandma says dinners ready!" Robbie called from the doorway. "Can I come in?" He asked, "Or are you kissing because-"

"No bud you can come in." Sam told the young boy as the door flew open and he ran straight into Sam's arms. "Me and Elliot are going to sit beside you and Kevin is going to sit across from you." He told Sam excitedly.

"What about me, don't I get to sit beside Sam?" Jules asked her nephew as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs that led towards the main flour.

"No." Robbie answered simply, "Uncle Sam what do you want to do after dinner?" He asked, "Elliot has lots and lots of games back at his house." Robbie smiled, "Have you ever played Wii?" Robbie asked.

"No, I haven't is it fun?" Sam asked as Robbie's eyes lit up.

"Its so much fun Uncle Sam you're going to love it!" Robbie smiled, "Elliot has really cool games, like war games and hockey games and football games and Matt has this one game about a robbers and cops but we're not allowed to play it." Robbie explained

"What about me? I've never played with a Wii before can I play?" Jules asked her nephew smiling as the walked towards the dinning room.

"You can play tomorrow Auntie Jules, girls don't like wars." Robbie told her innocently as he jumped out of Sam's arms and started pulling him towards the table.

Jules smiled as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "Oh, he's so lucky he's so young and cute." Jules smiled under her breath so only Sam could hear.

**********************************************************************************

"Aileen it's getting pretty late, I don't want you walking home." Spike said nervously as he turned off the TV. He wanted Aileen to spend the night at his townhouse but he didn't want to ask her.

"Ok," Aileen's voice trailed off a little as she looked into Spike's eyes. "Do you want to drive me home?" She asked not sure if he wanted her to stay or not.

"I can if you want me to." Spike quickly responded. "I mean I will-I-" Spike stumbled for words as he gently placed his hands in Aileen's and took a deep breath. "You can stay here if you want to though. You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." He told her.

Aileen smiled as she kissed him gently on the cheek, "I'd love to stay Spike." She said, "But I'm sleeping on the couch," She jumped up, "I don't mind the cold because I'm guessing you don't have any extra sheets or blankets." She said.

Spike quickly ran his fingers through his hair, "No I don't," He told her as he stood up and wrapped her carefully in his arms, "I don't want you to be cold, I don't care if you like the cold, you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep out here." He told her.

"Spike, I'm fine, I'm used to uncomfortable beds and cold weather, you're not so can you just let me do this?" Aileen asked getting a little frustrated.

"Aileen," Spike said in a comforting voice in an effort to calm her down, "Aileen I know you're used to be cold that's why you should sleep in a warm bed," He told her, "I'm fine sleeping on the couch really I am."

Aileen was about to argue back when she got an idea, "You know, I know I way we could both stay warm, I don't want to-uh-you know-but-uh we could both sleep in your bed in pajamas of course and-" Aileen tried to finish her sentence but Spike pressed his lips gently onto hers and kissed her.

"I think that's a great idea," He smiled as he led her towards his bedroom, "You can wear one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants if you want." He said as he opened up one of his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt out of it quickly taking of the one he was wearing and throwing it into his hamper. "I'm going to go have a quick shower; I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he left the room.

"Ok, what shirt do I want to wear?" She asked herself as she started looking through the drawer that he had left open finding nothing she moved over to his closet which only had a few dress shirts in it, "I liked the shirt he was wearing." She suddenly said as she closed the closet drawer and walked towards the hamper that he had put the shirt he had worn all day picking the forest green t-shirt up she looked at it and took off her blue t-shirt and put it on smiling as she smelt it, "Ok sweat pants, sweat pants," She opened the bottom drawer and smiled, "Spike would have a million pairs," She talked to herself as she picked up a grey pair and put them on. "I feel so short," She sighed as she looked down and saw that the pants her dragging on the floor as she walked. Picking up her shirt and jeans she threw them into the hamper and smiled when she heard Spike knock on the door, "You can come in Spike, I'm changed," She told him as she began to carefully walk towards his bed.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure." Spike smiled as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. "Is that my shirt?" He questioned as he saw that she was wearing the shirt that he had put in the hamper, "If it is that's ok, I'm just a little curious why you're wearing it." He told her

"Yeah, Spike it's your shirt. This is kind of your townhouse." She laughed playfully climbed under the covers.

"No I mean the shirt I was wearing, that's the shirt I was wearing, that I put in the hamper." He told her as he turned on the lamp on his bedside table and then walked towards the light switch to turn of the light in the room.

"Maybe," Aileen said blushing, "It smells good and I like it." She told him softly.

Spike smiled brightly as he turned of the light in the room leaving the lamp as the only source of light, "I'm glad you like it." He told her as he walked back towards his bed and climbed under the covers as well, "Goodnight," He said a little awkwardly as he turned of the lamp,

"Goodnight Spike," Aileen said back as she placed her head on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to get to sleep.

*****************************************************************************

"Hey Sam, have you seen Robbie and Kevin?" Andy asked Sam as he passed him in the hallway. It was getting pretty late and he wanted to get his boys home and into bed. "You know I bet they're probably hiding somewhere, they hate leaving." He laughed slightly.

"I know they're not playing the Wii next door, Alex, Matt and Kevin, are all in bed and the house is locked up." Sam said, "I'll keep my eye out for them, "Maybe they're downstairs," He said as he noticed the door that led down into the basement for the first time.

"I don't think so they don't usually like the basement." He explained, "But it's worth a shot I guess," He sighed as he walked towards the door and opened it, "Thanks for keeping them entertained by the way I know you probably would have rather been with Jules but I really appreciate it."

"No problem they're great kids they taught me how to use the Wii and how to play with it." He smiled, "They really are great boys, you're lucky I'm pretty sure I wasn't that well behaved when I was younger."

Andy laughed, "I'm not sure well behaved is the word I'd use, but they are great boys they just hate leaving this house." He said as he heard laughter coming from the main room of the basement. "Yeah they're down here." He said as he and Sam walked towards the main room and saw Sam's father playing with them he was currently holding Kevin in his arms flying him around the room well Robbie watched.

"Dad, Uncle Sam!" He heard their voices and turned around running towards them, "Uncle Sam, your Dad's so cool!" He smiled.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Sam responded back smiling slightly as he watched his father place Kevin gently on the ground and walk towards him and Andy.

"Daddy," Kevin walked towards Andy and held up his arms so his father could pick him up yawning his eyes began to close, "Daddy what time is it?" He asked.

"Way past your bedtime both of you," Andy said looking at Robbie who did not look happy to be leaving, "Say goodbye to Uncle Sam and General Braddock." Andy instructed Robbie as he sighed and hugged Sam and then his father, "You'll see them tomorrow." He told him.

"We're coming back here tomorrow?" Robbie asked his father, "I thought Mommy didn't have to work?" He asked his father. His mother was a surgeon at a local hospital and he hardly got to see her much less then he saw his father and he didn't get to see his father a lot.

"No, we both have to work tomorrow." Andy told his oldest son, "But I'm only going to be working in the morning, so we can hang out in the afternoon maybe look at pumpkins or something how does that sound?"

"That sounds ok, I guess." Robbie sighed; he knew better then to expect his father to be finished work in the afternoon most likely he would be spending the entire day at his grandparent's farm.

"Ok," Andy smiled seeing his son was unhappy, "Robbie I know your mother and I work a lot but that's only to give you and your brother the best life we can but I promise I'll be finished work by twelve and we can do whatever you want ok buddy I promise."

"Yeah ok Dad, I'm really tired can we go home?" Robbie asked changing the subject quickly as he walked into the coatroom and put on his coat and grabbed his backpack.

"Yeah buddy we're going home." Andy told his son as he led him towards the kitchen to say goodbye to his father and step-mother.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyfull!**


	16. First Encounters Part Four

**A\N I am so, so, sorry it has taken me this long to post. This chapter is for _MollyMarine_ who helped me with my ideas :D I hope everybody likes this chapter! :D**

**First Encounters Part Four**

Aileen shivered as she woke up pulling the blankets tighter around herself she noticed Spike begin to stir and stopped as she gently slid back down in the bed. She didn't want to wake him up. She knew he had to be at work early tomorrow morning. Or was it today? Aileen didn't even know if it was Saturday yet as she slightly raised her head to look at the alarm clock two thirty. She sighed inwardly to herself. Spike has to be at work at seven o'clock she remembered as he began to stir again and she laid as still as she could well as still as she could as she began to shiver.

"Aileen," Spike mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes looking tiredly at her. He reached for the light on the bedside table and turned it on and when he looked back at her he immediately noticed her shivering, "Aileen, are you okay?" He asked concerned evident into his face. "Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned.

"No," Aileen told him quickly as she sat up, "I'm just cold, very, very cold." She answered as she continued shivering, "Do you have any long sleeved shirts or jackets I could borrow?" She asked as she slowly climbed out of the bed.

"Yeah," Spike answered "But I could always keep you warm." He told her his mouth spitting out something that he didn't want it to and as soon as he realized he had said it he began to apologize but Aileen slowly and carefully interrupted him.

"If that's what you want." She began saying. "I don't have any problem with it I-" She stumbled to find words to say. "I- just-I-" Words continued to get jumbled in her mouth and brain as he face turned red as she slowly climbed back under the covers sitting closer to Spike

"You know you're cute when you're embarrassed." Spike smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks…I-uh…" If possible Aileen's face got redder then it was before as she buried her face in Spike's chest as he gently wrapped his arm around her back. "I'm sorry I woke you up." She finally managed to get out a full sentence.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered as he kissed her hair, "Just get a good sleep and I'll be happy."

"Thanks," Aileen smiled as she closed her eyes but remembered she wanted to go and visit Annie at the hospital, "Do you think you could drop me off at the hospital before you go to work? I want to visit Annie."

Spike smiled brightly as he kissed her on the lips, "I'd love to do that," He told her smiling, "I know Annie will appreciate to visiting her even if it doesn't seem like it.

"I hope so." Aileen answered "and I hope I can help her." She sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Spike told her as she nodded her head and fell back to sleep. "I know you will." He whispered to himself as he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before falling to sleep himself.

*******************************************************************************************

Sam woke up around seven o'clock rubbing his eyes tiredly as he sat up slowly. Placing his head back on his pillow he groaned miserably when he found out that he couldn't get back to sleep. Sitting up he climbed out of the bed and made his way towards his suitcase he changed out of his pajamas and into a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking quietly out of the bedroom he walked quietly down the hall and towards Jules room. "Jules sweetheart, are you up?" He knocked gently on the door as he opened it and smiled silently as he saw Jules fast asleep wrapped tightly in the light blue blankets on the bed. Walking silently towards the bed Sam sat down gently on the side of the bed and watched Jules sleep _I'm the luckiest man in the world._ He thought to himself as Jules gently stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes and stared into Sam's blue ones "If I didn't love you, I'd think this would be a little creepy." She smiled a little as she yawned and sat up in the bed.

Sam chuckled as he gently sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around her back, "I love you too baby." He softly kissed her neck. "How did you sleep?" He wondered.

"It was ok, but I missed you." She admitted as she pressed her lips against his for a short and sweet kiss before pulling away and standing up, "After I get changed, do you want to go downstairs and make pancakes?" She asked him as she opened up her suitcase.

"Sure, sweetheart." Sam smiled, "Why do you want to make pancakes?" He wondered.

"I love pancakes." She answered simply smiling as she changed into a green t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Running a brush through her hair she put on a little bit of make-up and turned back around to face Sam gently taking his hand she led him out of her bedroom and towards the stairs leading downstairs but as they walked down the stairs they heard the TV on, "My Dad or Lucy must have left the TV on before they went out to the barn." Jules told Sam simply as she led him into the Living room but got the shock of her life to find Kevin and Robbie sitting down on the couch tears in their eyes. "Robbie, what happened?" Jules approached the oldest boy as Sam stood still glued in his spot having a better idea then Jules did about what was going on.

Robbie didn't say anything he just buried his head in Jules t-shirt and cried as Kevin did the same. Suddenly becoming aware of the yelling coming from the kitchen Jules glanced at Sam and sighed this was not going to be a happy Thanksgiving.

***********************************************************************

"Spike I'm not so sure this was such a good idea." Aileen hesitated as she and Spike approached Annie's hospital room. "I'm not sure she'll want to talk to me.

"She's not really talking to anyone right now." Spike tried to make a joke as he placed a gentle kiss on Aileen's cheek. "You'll be fine sweetie." He comforted her as he gently places his hand in hers as they walked into Annie's hospital room. Annie who was reading a magazine lifted her head looked at them rolled her eyes and went back to reading her magazine.

"Anna-Maria, put your magazine away-"Spike began but Aileen stopped him, "Spike, I think I can take it from here you should go you're going to be late for work." She told him placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Spike nodded his head, "Ok," He agreed, "I'll see you later," He smiled as he walked out of his niece's hospital room.

Sighing Aileen walked towards Annie's hospital bed and sat down beside it, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to you can just listen but I want you to know that the world isn't against you as much as it may seem like it right now." Aileen began talking to Annie but the teenager showed no sign of interest as she continued reading her magazine. "I brought you some of my books from the Marine's I know you're interested in boats so I thought I'd give these you." Aileen smiled as Annie quickly glanced at the books smiling slightly. "Is there anything you want to talk about or ask me?" Aileen asked Annie as the fourteen year old started at her and began laughing and shook her head.

"Right," Aileen sighed as she stood up, "You can keep those books if you want to, I don't need them anymore." She told Annie as she walked towards the door, "I guess I'll see you later," She told Annie as she walked closer towards the hospital door.

Putting down her magazine Annie looked at the books Aileen had left her and then looked at Aileen, "Thanks," She smiled a little bit more.

TBC

**A\N Reviews make me happyful! :D**


	17. First Encounters Part Five

**A\N I'm back! *jumps up and down hyperly* My computer is fixed! :D :D I hope everyone likes this chapter it felt a little weird writting again but I lovef it! :D :D Remember to review.**

**Warnings: Some disturbing images at the end...**

**First Encounters Part Five**

Aileen immediately stopped walking towards the door and turned around staring right into Annie's brown eyes. "You're welcome Annie." Aileen smiled almost surprised as she saw the teenager reach for one of the magazine's Aileen had brought for her. "I have others if you want I can bring them later." She offered as she walked slowly back to Annie's bed.

"No," Annie said softly and miserably. She knew that Aileen was only trying to help her and she was nice enough but she couldn't help feeling just a little bit jealous of her relationship with her uncle. She didn't want her uncle to forget about her once he started spending more time with Aileen even though she knew Spike deserved to be happy it hurt her inside. Sitting up a little bit more she opened the Marine magazines and looked at all of the pictures of the boats and people. As she began reading one of the articles she smiled a little bit more as she began reading about the Quantico Marine base. "You've been to Quantico?"She asked trying her best to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," Aileen answered, "I've been there a lot, that was one of the bases I grew up on. My parents live there right now actually."

Annie nodded her head and was about to say something when four year old Aaron came running into his older sisters hospital room just a little ahead of their mother. "Annie!" He smiled excitedly as he jumped onto her bed and started crawling towards her his arms open.

"Get away from me!" The smile quickly disappeared off of Annie's face as she practically pushed her younger brother off her bed. "I don't want you anywhere near me!" She yelled at him as tears ran down his face.

"Mommy!" He hugged Marianne's leg. "Mommy," The four year old continued to cry as Marianne picked the young boy up placing him on her hip.

"Anna-Maria, I know you're upset but you don't have to take it out on your brother." Marianne scolded her daughter.

"Mom-" Annie began sighing but she decided against arguing and decided to try and have a civil conversation. "Aileen brought me these magazines to look at." She explained to her mother as she showed her the one she was reading.

"That was nice of her, did you say thank-you?" Marianne asked her daughter treating her like she was a little girl.

"Yes, Mom," Annie sighed getting more and more frustrated as the minutes went on.

"That's good." Marianne said as she put a restless Aaron on the floor giving him some of his toys to play with then making eye contact with Aileen she motioned her head towards the door and began to walk towards it. "Watch Aaron until we get back." Marianne told Annie as she and Aileen walked out of her hospital room and into the hallway. "I want to thank you for bringing those magazines for Anna-Maria, I know she can be very difficult but I'm sure deep down she appreciates it."

"She thanked me." Aileen responded not sure what her feelings were towards Annie's mother.

Crossing her arms over her just Marianne let out a short sigh and responded, "She probably didn't mean it."

"No, I think she did," Aileen responded quickly back, "She was smiling for a little while."

"She was?" Marianne's expression suddenly changed, "I haven't seen her smile in a long time." She sighed, "I wish I knew actually what was going on, especially now-" Marianne suddenly stopped talking not wanting to tell Aileen anything else.

"I know this isn't any of my business but maybe you should take Annie to talk to a psychiatrist somebody who knows how to help her."

"You're right it isn't any of your business." Marianne told her rudely, "Thank you for bringing Anna-Maria those magazines." She said quickly as she opened the door to Annie's hospital room and closed it quickly.

Aileen ran her hand quickly over her face as she turned around and walked down the hall fairly curtain that although Annie's mother loved her she was a little bit biased towards four year old Aaron and probably did pay more attention to him.

* * *

"It's ok Robbie," Jules comforted her nephew as the yelling stopped and she heard the phone slam down on the receiver, "It's ok," She repeated wishing she knew what was going on.

"Grandpa's really mad at Daddy!" Robbie finally spoke, "Really, really mad," He cried. "It's my fault! I didn't mean to tell him but he asked and-" Robbie's face filled with tears again.

Jules hugged her nephew's tighter as she thought of her older brother hurting his boys. _Andy would never do anything to hurt his boys. He loves them. Andy would never- _Jules continued reminding herself silently as her father walked into the room a very angry expression on his face. "Dad," Jules stood up, "Dad-" Jules silently asked him what happened.

"Robbie, Kevin how would you like to give me a tour around the farm?" Sam asked the young boys trying to get them out of the house so that Jules' father could tell her what was going on.

Kevin lifted his head and looked at Sam then to his Grandfather and then Jules, "What did Daddy do?" He asked still crying as he hugged Jules tightly.

Jules looked at her father and watched a single tear fall down his face as he opened his mouth to speak, "Come on boys you know this farm better than I do you're the best two people to give Sam a tour." He tried to encourage his Grandson's to go with Sam.

"Yeah come on, I bet you know where all of the cool hiding places are." Sam smiled as he walked over to the couch and gently picked up Kevin and placed him in his arms then he gently picked up Robbie and placed him on his other hip.

"I do know a lot of cool hiding places." Robbie told Sam softly.

"Alright then it's settled, let's go." He smiled as he carried them towards the hallway nodding his head as Jack mouthed a thank-you to him.

Making sure she heard the front door close Jules stood up and turned to face her father, "Dad Andy didn't- Did he?"

Jack quickly shook his head, "I don' want to hear that name in my house Julianna!" Jack's voice got louder and louder.

Jules nodded her head, "Why! Where?! How long? I mean he's a lawyer and Cindy she-she's a doctor! A doctor!" Jules voice also grew louder.

"Kevin had a bloody nose and Robbie has bruises all over – I don't know how I missed it-" Jack shook his head.

"Dad, this-this isn't your fault. We need to take Robbie and Kevin to the Police Station." Jules reminded her father although as an ex-cop himself she was sure he was already aware of that.

"I know Julianna that's what I was going to do right after-I-" Jack couldn't bring himself to say his son's name. "I just don't know-I don't know-" Jack began as a loud gunshot went off followed by two more.

"No…" Jules wouldn't allow herself to think of the obvious possibility as she ran as fast as she could towards the back door and out towards the barn where her heart stopped, "Andy!" She yelled tears streaming down her face as she saw Andy holding Kevin and Robbie as tightly as he could an unconscious Sam on the ground beside him. "Andy!" Stop she cried once more as Andy pointed his gun at her and she swallowed a lump in her throat like her and all of her other brothers. Andy had perfect aim wherever he wanted the bullet to go it went.

TBC

**A\N Review please! :D :D**


	18. First Encounters Part Six

**A\N **I am so sorry I havn't updated in a long time! I lost all of my ideas and I couln't come up with any soild ideas until I saw tonights Flashpoint episode. Then they all came back tp me plus more! :D So I hope you like this chapter the next one should be up soon!

**First Encounters Part Six**

"Andy !" Jules screamed again her eyes tuning to Sam to see if he was still breathing or not, "Andy I know you don't want to hurt anybody I know you, I know you never meant for any of this to happen." Jules began to negotiate without even realizing what she was doing. "Just put the gun down." Jules said "Just-"

"SHUT UP JULES!" Andy screamed as he tightened his grip on Robbie and Kevin, "Shut up or I'll kill them both!" He threatened.

"Ok, Andy, calm down, I just want to talk." Jules told him, "Just tell me what happened, what happened to you Andy?" Jules asked as she heard sirens, "What happened to make you do this?"

"I'm just-I'm-"Andy began muttering as he heard sirens and tighten his grip on his young sons once again "They're coming to get me!" He screamed.

"Who's coming to get you Andy?" Jules asked as she quickly turned around and saw her father walk out of the back of the house, "Whose coming to get you Andy who?" Jules asked again.

"They want to take Kevin and Robbie but I'm not going to let them!" Andy screamed once more.

"Who Andy? Who wants to take Robbie and Kevin?" Jules asked as she felt her father put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Go inside Jules," Jack spoke gently "The Police are going to be here soon, just go inside."

"Dad this is what I do for a living! I'm not leaving!" Jules stood her ground, "I know how to handle this!"

"Go inside Julianna, Lucy is with Sam's parents you're to wait with them until this is over." Jack ordered his daughter.

Taking one look at Sam Jules turned to her father and said, "I want to know the minute this is over so I can be with Sam." She said as she turned around and walked back towards the house as police cars started pulling into the driveway. Turning her walk into a run Jules bolted towards the back door of the house and took a deep breath as she fought back tears, "Why is this happening?" She asked herself as she heard footsteps and watched as Lucy walked slowly towards her.

"Come here Jules," Lucy held out her arms and Jules reluctantly hugged her, "its ok sweetheart Andy's going to be ok and Sam's-"

"Sam's unconscious, Lucy I didn't see him breathing." Jules breathed heavily as Lucy led her towards the kitchen where Sam's parents were.

"Lucy if Sam dies-" Jules couldn't hold in her tears anymore as they fled down her cheeks.

"Don't say that Jules, Sam's not going to die, he's not going to die." Lucy reassured her step-daughter as she gently put her arm around her and helped her walk into the kitchen. "He'll be ok Jules; just calm down everything will be fine." Lucy tried her best to calm down her step-daughter.

"No Lucy!" Jules began to step away to her back towards the kitchen door that led towards the hallway. "Everything won't be fine Andy's holding Kevin and Robbie hostage saying people want to hurt them and take them away-I mean that's not normal! I know that's not normal!" Jules tried her best not to start crying again. "I know something's wrong I just-I don't know what." A few more tears began to roll down her cheeks as she felt her legs begin to crumble underneath her.

"I don't mean for this to sound out of place but Andy could have schizophrenia or a condition somewhat connected to it. I mean I don't have all the facts yet but-"General Braddock began speaking but Jules cut him off.

"No," Jules shook her head refusing to believe what Sam's father was telling her, "No Andy's not insane." She said more to convince herself then to convince anyone else.

"There's treatment Jules, Andy can get better if that's what he has, he'll get better." General Braddock told Jules in an effort to calm the young woman down.

"He shot Sam!" Jules yelled tears quickly flooding down her face as she fell onto the ground, "He wasn't breathing! I love him!" It began harder for Jules to breathe as tears kept flooding down her face, "I hate him-No I-" Jules couldn't get a sentence out as Lucy quickly sat down beside Jules and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Aileen played with her medium length brown hair as she waited outside the police station for Spike she was leaning against the building waiting for Spike to exit the building. "Come on, Spikey I'm freezing." Aileen shivered slightly it was only October but the wind was harsh. When Spike came out of the building laughing about something with Lou and opening the lid of his cell phone Aileen smiled as Lou noticed her and nudged Spike slightly motioning his head back towards Aileen then getting out his own cell phone he patted Spike on the shoulder gave a quick wave to Aileen and continued walking towards his car.

"Aileen what are you-I mean-I'm glad you're here-but-" Spike's sentences were getting mixed up in his brain. "I mean I'm glad you're here, how did things go with Annie?" He asked as he waited for her to catch up with him before he continued walking.

"It went ok I guess-I don't know." Aileen suddenly began quiet she didn't want Spike to get mad at her.

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened?" Spike asked her as he gently placed his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know you can tell me Aileen," He encouraged.

Aileen nervously nodded her head and sighed, "I gave Annie the magazines and she thanked me and she was smiling then her mother and younger brother came into the room and I don't know everything changed and her mother and I talked outside her room and she was kind of cold kind of nice but also not very nice and then I just left and walked around Toronto for a bit and then came here." Aileen told him.

"Aileen, I know Marianne ok and I know she loves Annie to death but sometimes she gets stressed and she blames herself for what happened to Annie plus she's pregnant but she really is a nice person."

"I know Spike it's just- it seemed a little unfair to Annie that's all."

Spike sighed, "Yeah I know Aileen but everything will be fine soon ok, just let's just talk about something else." Spike didn't like talking about his older sister not being fair to his niece, he didn't want to think his older sister could do anything wrong.

"Yeah, ok Spike; tell me about your family that I'll be meeting tomorrow." Aileen quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Jules was completely spaced out she knew that Cindy was now talking to Lucy freaking out as well after talking to the police she knew she could hear yelling and screaming but all she could think about was what her life would be like now. She knew it would be different and she knew Andy did need help and he would be put into a hospital and she knew Sam could die. No! She wasn't going to let herself think that Sam had to be ok. He couldn't die-A sudden tug on her arm pulled her back to reality and Jules realized that Sam's mother was gently pulling her up.

"Jules sweetie, the EMT's are taking Sam to the hospital now." Debra told the younger woman as Jules slowly stood up, "I'll take you to the ambulance." Debra slowly and carefully helped Jules walk down the hallway.

"Is Sam ok?" Jules asked her voice horse and soft. "He's not going to die right?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine sweetheart." Debra reassured Jules and herself as they walked out the front door just in time to see the EMT's load Sam into the ambulance.

Not being able to look at Sam Jules eyes drifted towards the two police officers that were dragging Andy towards their police car in hand cuffs; then towards another ambulance where a shaken Robbie and Kevin were sitting with Cindy. "No-I" Tears continued to stream down Jules face "Why-?" She tried to get out a sentence as Debra led her towards the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Maim only one person is allowed in the ambulance." The EMT told Debra as General Braddock who has sitting beside his son stood up.

"Jules is Sam's fiancée she should go with him. We'll meet her there." General Braddock said as he climbed out of the ambulance and helped Jules in.

"Ok sir," The EMT responded as he closed the ambulance doors and it quickly sped down the dirt driveway its sirens blaring as it went.

TBC

**A\N **Please review and give me any ideas you have! :D


	19. In the Past

**A\N **I am so sorry it has taken me so kong to update I've been really busy and I havn't been able to find the time to finish. . I hope you like the chapter!! Italics are flashbacks

**Warnings: **Slighty adult scene

**In The Past**

Jules stood beside the examining table that Sam was sitting on holding his hand tightly. He only had a slight concession and a sore rib but other than that he was fine.

"This needs to stay on for six weeks Mr. Braddock." The young doctor told Sam after he had finished wrapping the white bandage around his head. "Just to be sure we're going to keep you over night as well."He continued. "The general ward is on the third floor you can just go there and give them your name."

"Thank you Doctor." Sam smiled as he hopped off the table and walked out of the room. "See I'm fine sweetheart, nothing to worry about." Sam told Jules gently as they walked towards the elevator.

"You're not fine yet Sam, you could still have brain damage." Jules told him as he sighed and wrapped his arm gently around her waist.

"I'm not going to have any brain damage Jules. I still remember I love you and the first time we…"

"Sam!" Jules blushed as she hit him lightly in the chest. "People might hear you." She told him.

"Jules were all alone in an elevator who's going to hear us?" He asked, "Do you remember?" He asked as she blushed once more. "Of course I remember." She told him.

* * *

"_Come on Sam!" Jules whined playfully as she and her boyfriend of six months walked quietly down the hallway of his apartment building towards his apartment. "Tell me, I hate surprises." She whined again as he shook his head smiling playfully. "You'll see in a few minutes sweetheart." He promised as he opened the door to his apartment and let her walk in ahead of him. _

"_This is your-wow?" Jules stared in amazement as she walked into the front hallway of Sam's apartment.. "Wow-" was all she managed to get out again. "This is beautiful." She said as she walked further into the apartment towards the living room and saw the huge TV. "Sam this is-"_

"_Not as beautiful as you." He took that opportunity to kiss her sweetly on the lips and give her the present he had gotten her. "Here, I hope you like it." He placed a neatly wrapped rectangle present in her hands._

_Blushing furiously Jules gently un-wrapped the wrapping paper and gently opened the pure white rectangle box starring in amazement as she saw a gold necklace with a beautiful angel as its charm. "Sam-is-this-?" Jules asked as she fingered the beautiful expensive piece of jewelry not wanting to disturb it._

"_Nothing is too good for you." He answered as he gently gathered her hair with one hand and as he put the necklace on. "This angel is good luck it'll keep you safe so one day you can have beautiful daughter's that look actually like you." He whispered gently in her ear._

_Jules blushed as she turned around gently in his arms "Yeah, and what if I want kids with blonde hair and blue eyes?" She asked as she pulled him into a passion filled kiss, "What do I do then?" She asked as she continued to kiss him fiercely letting him know that she was ready,_

"_Jules…sweetie are-are you sure?" Sam asked as he pulled out of their kiss and looked into her brown eyes, "There's no pressure you know that right." He told her as he gently rubbed her back. "No pressure." He repeated again. "None at all,"_

"_I'm sure, I'm defiantly sure." Jules told him as she began kissing him again and quickly pulled off his shirt and started kissing his bare chest as he started taking off her dress. "Sam there's no way I want my new dress thrown on the ground." She told him against his lips. "I'll get changed and you get some protection and then we'll meet back in your bedroom ok?" Jules asked him._

"_Yeah Ok," Sam agreed. _

* * *

_Early the next morning Jules woke up to him herself tightly in Sam's arms and tangled in his sheet's listening to his breathing she smiled when she remembered the previous night. That night was defiantly a night she'd remember for a long time and as she looked at the necklace she wore she came to the conclusion that she was in love with Sam Braddock._

"_Morning beautiful," Sam greeted sleepily a few minutes later as he placed a soft kiss in her hair. _

"_Morning," Jules greeted back, "I forgot to say thanks for this necklace, I love it, thank-you, very much." Jules kissed him on the lips as she gently took off the necklace and placed it safely back in its case. _

"_Last night was thanks enough Jules," Sam told her smiling, "And your welcome I'm glad you like it." He told her, "Jules I-" He tried to tell her that he was in love with her but he couldn't_

"_I love you!" He said at the same time Jules did and in that moment they both looked at each other and smiled knowing that they were meant for each other._

* * *

"That was an amazing night." Jules commented as she helped Sam climb into his hospital bed, "But there were a lot of other amazing nights as well but nothing's going to top our wedding night.' She told him.

"I don't know sweetie…" Sam responded playfully as she hit him again.

"You're impossible sometimes, you know that?" She told him as she sat down in the chair placed beside his bed, "I'm so glad you're okay Sam, I really have no idea what I'd do if I lost you." She told him as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Jules sweetie don't cry, I'm right here ok and I'm not going anywhere not for a long time." He promised her.

Jules nodded her head as she took off her angel necklace and placed it gently in his hand, "Just to make sure, keep this overnight." She told him as he sat up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so, so much baby." He gently squeezed her hand, "I'd never leave you, ever, and nothing could make me."

"I love you to Sammy." Jules kissed him on the lips before sitting back down in the chair, "So much." He said again, "I can't wait until I'm your wife." She smiled. "Jules Braddock sounds perfect."

"That's Juilanna Mary Callaghan." Sam used her full name sending her into a playful mean state.

"Samuel Andrew Markus Braddock." Jules responded. "No wait Samuel Andrew Markus Jonathan Braddock ." Jules laughed at Sam's long name.

"You forgot my father's name after Jonathan." He told her also breaking out into a little laugh, "We're not giving any kid we have that long of a name." He told her.

"Deal," Jules replied, "I really hope we have a girl when we do have a baby." She thought out loud.

"Me too sweetheart." Sam told her even though he would much rather have a son.

"Yeah ok sweetie." Jules nodded her head still smiling. "Let's just change the subject and talk about our wedding."

Groaning slightly Sam said, "I thought you were going to do that with Aileen and your sister-in-laws and Lucy."

"I will but right now, we're going to talk about a few things." Jules told him as Sam groaned again, "Oh, come on Sam it's not that bad." Jules told him.

"Jules you have no idea." Sam answered he sat up and rested his head on the pillow.

"I think you'll live." Jules laughed.

"I hope so," Sam responded back as Jules rolled her eyes.

TBC

**A\N **I hope you liked the chapter! :D :D


	20. Very Long and Cute Epilogue

**A\N **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finish this story :D. I'm sorry I got a little off summary with this story but I hope the last chapter makes up for it. I've been thinking about doing a future fic with Jennifer as the main character in the new year but I'm not sure if I should or not. This chapter and entire story is for _MollyMarinie _who has helped me so much. Happy Hoildays everybody and remember to review.

**Very Long and Cute Epilogue**

Ok, so Jules and Sam are going to Niagara Falls for the weekend until Tuesday and we have to take all of their stuff out of Sam's apartment and put it in their new house and pick up their new puppy and then-" Aileen began telling as they heard a knock at the town house door.

"I'll get it!" Annie told her Uncle and his girlfriend as she ran towards the front door. "Hey Jules, hey Sam." She greeted happily, after Annie had gotten out of the hospital in the first week of November she had started seeing a therapist and she was slowly getting better. She was living at home and her grades were improving but she was still spending a lot of time at her Uncle's town house. She even had her own bedroom.

"Hey Annie are Spike and Aileen here?" Jules asked as Annie nodded her head, "Yeah they're in the Living room; you should probably go in first to make sure they're not doing anything inappropriate." She smiled.

"Hey, I heard that," Spike smiled as he stood up from the couch, walked up to Annie and picked her up, "We don't do anything gross, at least not well you're here." He winked.

"Ew, Zio Mike put me down!" Annie squealed as Spike loosened his grip on her and placed her on the ground, "I'm going back up to my room," She said as she began walking back up the stairs.

Smiling Jules handed Spike the keys to her and Sam's apartment, "Here are the keys, just don't do anything really stupid." Jules told him but just as he reached for them she threw them to Aileen, "You know what I trust you more than him." Jules told her best friend.

"Oh, that's nice," Spike smiled, "Sam you'd trust me with keys right?"

"I'm not sure Spike," Sam laughed a little as he wrapped his arm gently around Jules waist.

"Oh yeah!" Spike threw his hands up in a playful protest. "You would trust your new wife more then you'd trust me."

Laughing Sam said "Sorry Spikey, why do you need keys anyways?" He wondered.

"That is for us to know and for you two to find out, now go and start your honeymoon in Niagara Falls." Aileen told Jules and Sam as she lightly pushed them towards the door.

"Will be fine here and I promise not to kill Spike," She smiled.

"Hey! Why does everybody hate me?"

"Maybe it's because you pick people up and shake them!" Annie responded from her room.

"Hey, that could be considered as talking back!" Spike told her.

"Sorry Zio Mike!" Annie responded immediately back as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs, "Have fun in Niagara Falls." She said to Sam and Jules.

"Thanks," Sam said back, "Make sure they don't break anything in our apartment. You I trust." Sam told Annie.

"Cool," The teenager smiled, she had always had a little crush on Sam. "I promise I won't let them break anything."

"Go, will be fine, just go," Aileen told them as they finally left.

"That was close." Spike said after they left.

"Yeah, because you had to go on with the whole key thing," Aileen gently and playfully poked Spike's chest.

"It was important!" Spike defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Aileen said, "Come on we have a lot of work to do and only three days to do it."

"Yeah we need to go and put all of their things into boxes well you guys can Clark and I can just watch." Annie smiled.

"You and Clark, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Clark." Aileen smiled, "Well he is kind of cute."

"Ew, that's gross, Annie said "You have Zio Mike."

"Yeah what she said you have me." Spike told Aileen as he kissed her gently on the cheek, "Now let's get going we have a lot of furniture to move in three days."

* * *

"Annie sorry to break up your little date but it's time to go home." Spike told Annie as he walked into a bedroom in Jules and Sam's new house where Annie and Clark were sitting down on the floor talking.

"Zio Mike!" Annie blushed furiously as she stood up. "Aileen why didn't you stop him?" She asked as her Uncles girlfriend as she saw her walk up behind Spike,

"Sorry kiddo," Aileen sympathized as Annie sighed miserably.

"See you on Tuesday Clark," She said as she turned around and walked out the bedroom door and into the hallway. "I'm still coming on Tuesday right?" She asked Spike with attitude in her voice.

"Not when you talk like that." He warned.

"Well what do you expect when you say something like that?" Annie asked as she stopped walking suddenly on the stairs and turned around to face Spike and Aileen.

"Anna-Maria," Spike warned again.

"Uh!" She shook her head and sighed miserably as she stormed down the rest of the stairs.

"Spike, be nice." Aileen told her boyfriend, "Don't upset her more and what you did up there was a little uncalled for."

"Well-" Spike began, "I don't want her dating." Spike told her.

"If she is dating at least its Clark and not somebody you don't know, just look at it that way." Aileen told him as she continued to walk down the stairs. "Now come on we have to drive Aileen home and then come back here."

* * *

"The Falls are so beautiful." Jules smiled as she looked outside of her and Sam's hotel room that overlooked the falls."

Walking up behind her Sam gently wrapped his arms around her put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "You're still the most beautiful thing in this whole world.

"I can't say the word beautiful without you saying that." Jules responded light heartedly as she turned around in Sam's arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's because it's true." Sam told her as he tucked a loose piece of her brunette hair and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you, so, so much, sweetheart," He told her gently as their lips slowly parted.

"I love you to Sammy." Jules smiled as she rested her head on his chest and suddenly felt herself being lifted up in the air, "Sam!" She giggled as he threw her gently on the bed and crawled on top of her. "Sam," She gently rolled over so that she was on top of him, "You should know by now that I love being on top," She reminded him as she took off his t-shirt and began kissing his chest.

* * *

Jules woke up smiling when she saw snow falling gently from the sky, "Sam, wake up." She nudged her husband gently. "Sam," She said again as his eyes slowly opened.

"What is baby?" He asked still half asleep.

"It's snowing outside." Jules told him smiling brightly.

"That's nice," Sam yawned as he closed his eyes again.

"It's the first snowfall," Jules smiled again.

"Uh-uh," Sam sighed tiredly.

Shaking her head Jules gently began to crawl out of bed, "I'm ordering room service do you want anything?" She asked.

"Only if you're on the menu," Sam gently pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Sam I thought you were tired?" Jules asked as she sat up and sat crossed ledged on the bed. "You should probably get some sleep too."

"I was tired and sleeping's no fun without you." Sam told her as he sat up and pulled her gently into his arms.

"You would say that," Jules playfully swatted his chest as she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes.

"Well it's true," Sam defended back.

"Yeah, yeah just get some sleep." Jules told him as he nodded his head and closed his eyes again soon falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Ok, Annie, just stay with the girls in the front yard until Sam and Jules come and then come inside and tell us." Aileen told the young teenage girl. I'm sure Clark will wait with you when he gets here." She added smiling.

"I hope so," Annie said as she watched Wordy's three young daughters' play in the snow. "Wait Aileen isn't that Sam's car?" She asked as she saw a car drive down the road.

"No that's Ed's, that's even better for you though." She smiled.

"We're not dating." Annie told her for what seemed like the millionth time. "We're just friends."

"Ok," Aileen told her smiling as she walked into back into the house. "Just make sure your Uncle doesn't see you do anything well-you know…"

"Yeah I know and it's Zio not Uncle." Annie reminded him, "If you're going to marry Zio Mike one day you need to learn that."

Turning around Aileen spun around and started at Annie, "Married what?" She asked her.

"What? No I mean later like in a few years not now." Annie quickly explained as Clark climbed out of his father's car and she ran over to greet him.

* * *

A few hours later when Annie was having a snow ball fight with Clark Sam and Jules really were coming and it wasn't until they passed the house that Clark realized that they were.

"Hey isn't that Sam's car?" He asked Annie as he put the snowball that he had made on the ground.

"Uh, yeah I think they're probably lost." Annie said as she ran quickly into the house to tell everyone that Sam and Jules were coming.

Running back outside a few minutes later Annie saw Sam pull into the driveway, "Hey guys," She smiled, "Is it as cold in Niagara Falls as it is here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jules told her a little confused, "I don't remember Wordy's house looking like this the last time I was here."

"Really? Well-" Clark tried to think of something to say when Wordy opened the door to the house.

"Hey Jules, hey Sam," He greeted his two friends.

"Hey, Wordy did you do some renovations or something because your house looks different." Jules told him.

"This isn't my house." Wordy told her smiling as he reached into his pocket to grab something.

"It isn't?" Jules asked now very confused "Whose house is it?"

"It's yours," Wordy told them as he threw her the keys he had in his hand and then threw Sam another pair.

"It's what?" Sam asked his eyes open wide. "It's our house?" He asked his friend for clarification.

"Yep, it's your house, mine's a block over that way." Wordy told them as he pointed left.

"Oh, my, gosh," Jules breathed as she and Sam walked into the beautiful front hallway of their new house. "Is that why you guys wanted the keys to the apartment?" Jules asked Aileen and Spike as they walked into the main hallway.

"Yep, that's why." Aileen told them, "There's also another surprise for you but right now Wordy's daughters are playing with her."

"Okay-" Sam said, "What is it?"

"It's a puppy," Spike told them as the puppy ran into the main hallway flowed closely by Wordy's young daughters.

"Oh, my, gosh she's adorable, what's her name?" Jules asked as she gently picked the puppy up.

"Molly!" Wordy's youngest daughter told Jules smiling.

"Okay Molly, I like it? Why Molly?" Jules asked the three year old.

"Dolly, Molly," The toddler responded smiling brightly as she showed Jules her doll named Dolly and then pointed to Molly the dog happily that was happily licking Jules' face.

"This is just- are you sure this is our house?" Jules asked her friends.

"Yep, this is yours and everything's already moved in." Aileen told them.

"Thank you so much," Jules told her smiling brightly as she hugged her best friend tightly and then hugged everybody else. "This is amazing it's the best thing in the world!" She smiled.

"Yeah," Sam finally spoke, "This is amazing." He said.

"No problem," Ed smiled.

* * *

Jules sat nervously on the couch in her and Sam's living room and waited for him to come home from work. Hearing the front door unlock she took a deep breath and let it out, "Hey Sammy, how was work?" She asked her husband of two and a half years.

"It was ok," Sam said as he wrapped Jules in a gentle hug, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah a little, I uh-I need to tell you something though. " She told him as she led him into the living room.

"Okay, what's up?" Sam asked her as she sat down on the back of the couch.

"Well I-uh-I-" Jules tried to find the right words to tell him.

"Come on sweetie what is it?" Sam asked her as he placed his hands gently in hers.

"I-uh-well I'm pregnant." Jules told him as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Jules that's fantastic!" He picked her up and spun her around and placed her gently on the ground and pulled her into a romantic kiss.

"Yeah it is." She smiled as she pulled out of their kiss. "I mean I'm really glad you think so." She smiled as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Of course I'm glad Jules." Sam told her "Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?"He asked her as he moved his hand to her hair and began stroking it.

"Yeah I had one today and I have one in check up in a few weeks." She told him as she gently took his hand and led them into their kitchen. "I'm making us dinner what do you want?"

"Jules sweetie you should relax, you need to relax let me make dinner." Sam told her.

"No Sam, let me this is going to be one of the last times I'm going to be able to for a really long time so just let me." Jules told him. "I'm going to start having really bad morning sickness soon and then I'm going to have food cravings and then I'm just going to be uncomfortable and then-"

"Ok Jules you can make dinner," Sam told her, "But I'm helping."

"Fine," Jules smiled giving Sam a quick kiss on the lips and walked into their kitchen.

* * *

After thirteen hours of labour Jules finally heard her newborn daughter's first cry. "She's beautiful," Jules breathed as a nurse handed her the small baby.

"Yeah she is," Sam agreed, "I'm so proud of you Jules," He kissed her hair and looked lovingly into the eyes of his new daughter. "She's perfect sweetheart." He kissed Jules again.

"Yeah she is but I don't want everybody coming to see her tonight it's too late." Jules told Sam as her eyes began to close, "I don't want everybody to see me like this."

"Okay sweetheart I'll call them and tell everybody that, you just get some sleep." Sam told her gently. "What's her name, so I can tell everybody?"

"Jennifer Amelia Braddock." Jules told her husband.

"Ok," Sam nodded his head as he walked out Of Jules hospital room to go and call everybody and tell them the good news.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Three year old Jennifer squealed with delight as she saw her father's car pull up into the driveway and she ran as fast as she could towards the front door. "Mommy!" She tried to reach for the door.

"Ok sweetie calm down," Eight mouth pregnant Jules told her young daughter as she opened the front door and watched her daughter run outside straight into Lucy's arms.

"Grandma!" She yelled happily as Lucy picked her up and hugged her.

"You my dear look more like your mother every time I see you." Lucy told her granddaughter making her smile.

"Mommy really pretty," She smiled happily as Lucy placed her gently on the ground so she could help Sam carry her bags inside the house.

"No Mommy's really fat." Jules corrected her daughter making Sam roll his eyes.

"Jules you're having twins and you're not fat you're very beautiful."

"Says you," Jules said back.

"Jules you are very beautiful." Sam kissed her gently on the cheek as he walked passed her.

"Ok whatever you say." Jules sighed as she followed him inside their house.

* * *

"So Jules have you and Sam decided on any names yet?" Lucy asked her step-daughter as she made dinner that night.

"No not yet and I can make dinner Lucy I don't know why the doctor wanted me to rest."

"He wanted you to rest because if you don't something could happen to your babies and I know you don't want that and I know you must have some names picked out."

"Well I told Sam he could choose the boy's name if he lets me name the girl Rachel." Jules told her smiling. "I don't know what he wants to name the boy he hasn't told me yet." She continued as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, "I think I just felt a contraction." She told Lucy, "I'm in labour!" She told her told her as she felt another sharp painful contraction.

* * *

"Auntie Aileen how are babies made?" Jennifer asked her Godmother as she took her out of her car-seat the next day.

"Uh-well-" Aileen tried to think of something to tell her.

"You'll learn when you're older." Spike finished for his fiancée.

"Uncle Spike I'm going to Scorpio-" Jennifer began.

"Sweetie I don't want you saying that until you're older." Aileen told the young girl quickly as they walked into the hospital.

"Why Mommy says it." Jennifer told her.

"Well Mommy's a lot older then you are," Aileen tried to explain.

"Can I say Scorpio at least?" She asked Aileen with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so." Aileen told her.

"Why not it means to shoot bad people," Jennifer told her as she made her fingers into a gun and pointed it at Spike.

"Hey, that's not funny Jennifer." Spike told her seriously as he put her fingers down. "It's not nice to do that even if you're just joking."

"Why?" Jennifer asked again as they walked into an elevator.

"It's just not sweetie," Spike told her, "You'll learn all that when you're older but not right now because right now we're going to go and see your new brother and sister."

"They're going to be really small." Jennifer told him suddenly getting excited again. "You have to hold their heads." She began explaining to Spike. "I've been practicing." She told him proudly.

"Wow maybe you could show me how to hold a baby then," Aileen told her as they walked out of the elevator.

"Okay but you have to watch closely," Jennifer told her. "It's hard so it's okay if you're bad."

"Okay," Aileen tried her best not to laugh at the young girl's last comment as they walked into Jules hospital room.

"Mommy!" Jennifer jumped out of Aileen's arms and ran over to her mother's hospital bed where she was holding her newborn son tightly in her arms well Lucy held her newborn Granddaughter. "Babies!" She looked happily at her younger brother. "I hold him!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Okay sweetheart," Jules told her daughter smiling as Jennifer climbed up onto the bed and sat on Jules lap as Jules held her younger brother to her.

"What's his name?" Jennifer asked,

"Ryan Victor Braddock." Sam told his daughter as he watched her hold his newborn son.

"What about my new sister?" Jennifer wanted to know as Ryan's eyes slowly began to close.

"Rachel Megan Braddock." Jules told her,

"Rachel and Ryan that's cute." Aileen smiled.

"Thanks," Jules looked at Jennifer and Ryan, then Rachel and looking at Sam she knew that she had the best family in the world

THE END

**A\N **Plesse review! :D


End file.
